Caging The Wind
by briancaprovoid
Summary: AU- Kagura is kidnapped by the billionaire, Sesshomaru. What does he want with her? Dark. Contains, rape, torture, the usual if you've read any of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting.**

The red eyed woman was returning back to her apartment complex after a long and tiring shift. Kagura worked at Hooters, Monday through Friday but luckily, it was the weekend. For a whole two days, she would no longer have to feel drunken fingers grasping at her ass or serve stupid men who only thought of her as an object.

It was the weekend, and Kagura was going to have fun.

As she was walking up the creaky wooden stairs of her apartment building, a sense of worry came over her. It was a gut instinct that told her something bad was about to happen. She stopped for a moment and thought if there was anything she had done wrong that could perhaps get her into trouble. After going through her memory, there wasn't anything Kagura had done that could cause her problems so she continued on walking.

She pulled out her key and opened her apartment door, looking forward to a large bowl of vanilla ice cream to calm her nerves down. As she stepped into her apartment, two men were waiting for her. She immediately, turned and ran but another man in black came out from, seemingly no where, and caught her. The other men soon joined their friend and tried to force a gag into her mouth. The first man paid for his actions by losing a large chunk of flesh as Kagura sunk her teeth down onto his arm. He dropped the gag on the floor and held his wrist, while another rushed towards her and smacked her so hard, she passed out instantly.

X

Her head was throbbing. She woke up and tried to rub her forehead to stop the intense pain, but realized she couldn't move her hands. She then tried to move her feet, but they were also tied up. She tried to scream but unfortunately, there was a gag in her mouth. As she lay there, she realized that she was laying down on something soft, maybe a bed or a couch. She tried to observe her surroundings but was also blind folded.

She was not only tied up but she was gagged and blind folded. Kagura laid down and tried to think on anyone she had pissed off.

As she thought about it, she could have pissed off a lot of people. She worked at Hooters, she could have pissed off a number of men who tried to grab her. Maybe one of the men took her rejection to harshly and wanted to get revenge on her. The sense of hopelessness washed over her and blocked out the headache she had.

This could be her last day alive.

She could be beaten, raped, or tortured for the next couple of hours and no one would know where she was. If she was indeed killed, her killer would probably never be found along with her body. He would get to live his life as a free man never paying for the crime he committed.

Her gory thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. She was frozen as the sound of footsteps stopped right in front of her. She laid on the bed, completely still, bracing herself for the knife or gun that would end her existence. Instead of feeling pain, she felt smooth soft hands remove the blind fold over her eyes.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before her vision finally came into focus. She was laying down on a large, feather-soft, velvet colored bed in an extravagant masters bedroom. There was a Picasso painting on the wall along with other famous art works. On the floor, there was carpet that had to be made of the finest material. If she hadn't been tied up and gagged, she probably would have been drooling at the luxury of the room. She turned her attention away from the room and towards her captor.

Her red eyes widened as she looked upon him. He was tall with flawless pale skin that resembled porcelain. His eyes were a deep shade of molten gold while his hair was platinum silver. Kagura realized that she had never seen him before. If he had been one of the men touching her at Hooters, she would have threw her phone number, along with her panties, at him, rather than reject him.

He leaned down and grabbed her jaw in his large muscular hand. Feeling his hand upon her face, Kagura realized that he was a lot stronger than he looked and more then likely she wouldn't be able to escape or defeat him.

"Such a beauty you are." He said, his eyes roaming all over her face and body. "I will have to reward my men for your capture." He removed his hand from her face and stood up to his full height of six ft. four. He stretched for a little while before his eyes came back to her. "We will have all the time in the world to talk, but for right now, I think our bodies should get to know each other." He smiled then.

Kagura began to squirm as he walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, before pulling her to the edge of the bed. He flipped her onto her back so that her head was now laying off the mattress. "Now that you are in the perfect position, I think it is time." He took off the belt that was holding his Armani slacks up and tied it tight around Kagura's neck, holding one part of the belt in his hand like a leash. The belt was tight around Kagura's neck, a little tighter, and she wouldn't be able to breathe.

Using his right hand to hold onto the belt, he used his left hand to undo his slacks, all the while his eyes connected to hers. Kagura would have squirmed but if she moved the belt would get tighter and cut off her air supply. He finally undid the buttons holding up his trousers and his cock sprang forth, hard. Her eyes moved away from his and down to his crotch. Kagura was no shy virgin but she wasn't a whore either. She had never been in a sexual situation where she didn't have control of it.

"I am going to cut off your gag." He said as his eyes hardened. "If you make a single sound, I will knock every single tooth out of your mouth." Something in the way he said it made Kagura know he wasn't lying. This man, despite being beautiful, was as cold as ice and judging by his reaction to seeing her, she wasn't the first woman he had done this to. Kagura briefly wondered what happened to the other women he had kidnapped before her, before she decided that she didn't want to know.

If he set her free after this, she would undoubtedly run to the police. The man must know this so none of the other women before her had likely survived. She didn't have time to think on it, as he used a knife and cut through the thick rope that served as a gag. She moved her mouth a little, trying to get feeling back inside but didn't dare make a sound.

He gave her a few moments to adjust her mouth before he spoke. "Open up, sweetling." He said as he inched closer to her, her mouth at a perfect level for his cock. She opened her mouth and he wasted no time filling it. He began stroking slowly, enjoying the wetness her mouth had to offer him. "Isn't this lovely?" He asked.

He was going slow for a long time until his thrusts finally began speeding up. At that time, he pulled the hand holding the belt making it tighter and effectively cutting off her air supply. This was bad, Kagura couldn't breathe. She began squirming but didn't dare bit him in fear of the repercussions.

"Shh shh, I'm almost there my pet." He said as the first ray of ecstasy began to flow through him. He pulled the belt even tighter around her neck and she began to feel lightheaded as there was no more air left in her lungs. Suddenly, she felt the belt get looser and air filling up her lungs as vanilla streams of cum flowed onto her breasts and stomach.

She heard the man groan and put his cock back into his pants before heading towards the dresser on the wall. Deciding that now is the right time to talk, she asked. "Who are you?" Tears leaving her eyes at the humiliating act she was forced to perform.

"My name is Sesshomaru," He said, as he was pushing things around in the dresser. "but to you I am simply called Master, unless we go out somewhere in public." Relief and fear worked up inside her. By the way he spoke, she wouldn't die tonight, but she feared at what else she might be forced to do. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a syringe filled with blue liquid and walked towards her.

Realizing what he was about to do, she began pleading. "Please don't, just let me go.. I" Her words were cut off as he injected her with the liquid.

Immediately, she fell asleep. The last words she heard were that of her new master. "Time to get you cleaned up, we have a whole lifetime to spend together."

**Next Update: 8/14/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****The Rules.**

She woke up laying on the bed; this time was different from her first. She had been cleaned, she could tell by the scent of _Dove_ body wash engulfing her, but was still nude and tied up. She wasn't tied up like she was when she first got here, she was instead tied down to the mattress eagle style, her body resembling a large X on the bed. Stockings in place of the rope held her there secure, but there was something different. She had nipple pinchers placed on her breasts, a small device pinching her clitoris, and a slender dildo vibrating inside her.

Her arousal was flowing down her legs, heavily.

She heard breathing and looked up and saw her master seated on a chair in front of the bed, drinking some type of alcohol. _Had he been watching her the whole time? _She wondered. He was wearing a white rob but underneath it, he was completely nude. She tried to talk but then she realized that an O ring had been put in between her teeth.

"Sorry about the position," He chuckled. "but I like to gaze upon things before I decide to make them mine."

_Let me go! _She tried to say, but it just came out as a mumble of incoherent words. She tried to move, feeling her restraints to see how tight they were, but as she did so, the device stimulated her clitoris, causing more ecstasy to make its way inside her. She heard a soft clink and looked up to find Sesshomaru stroking his erect cock. She tried to move again, disgusted at his base act, but each movement caused a heightened pleasure to flow through her. She finally gave up and looked at Sesshomaru.

When their eyes met, he stopped touching himself and instead stood up. "Do you want this?" He asked.

_NO! _

"Allow me to feed it to you." He walked over to the bed and climbed on top next to her head. He turned her head at an angle to the side, before guiding his cock inside her mouth. "This is good, so good that I may allow you to live a bit longer." He began stroking. "Remember this, the more you please me, the longer you will live."

He placed his large hands on the bed so he wouldn't fall down as he was fucking her mouth. He didn't push himself all the way in like he did the first time, instead he only forced himself half way in. Sesshomaru didn't say anything more but kept silent as he was once again, lost in bliss at Kagura's expense. He abruptly stopped stroking and touched her face lightly. "I have been way too selfish." He made a sorrowful face. "Thinking only of my needs and ignoring yours."

He pulled himself away from her and climbed off of the bed before climbing back on, except this time, he climbed between her legs. "I see how wet you are from my toys, that is good." He moved down and licked the inside of her thigh where some of her honey had dripped. "Delicious." He said as he removed the dildo inserted into her, but kept the device attached to her clitoris on. He grabbed her hips, ignoring the way his fingertips dug into her skin, and assaulted her with his tongue.

She squirmed, wiggled, and shook, but most of it from the enormous pleasure he was causing her. If the O ring hadn't been forced into her mouth she would be screaming to the Heavens right now. He repeatedly switched from licking to sucking for well over 20 minutes before Kagura was about to come. As she felt her orgasm approach, he stopped and smiled at her. "You don't come unless I give you permission, got that?"

Kagura could have cried. She wiggled her hips at him, wanting him to make her cum but he just laughed and walked away. He went over to the dresser once again and pulled out something shiny.

As he was walking back over to her, she saw it was a hunting knife. "If you try to run, I will not stop you." He said as he was cutting the stockings tied to each of the mahogany bed posts. "I will let you get an hour or two to escape, then I will hunt you down and feed you to my dogs." It wasn't a threat, but a promise.

A promise he would up hold.

As the last of the stockings was untied from her, she sat up and looked towards the window. She had lost all track of time but she figured she must have been in here for at least a day. It was nighttime outside but despite that, Kagura could make out the clear form of trees. Since he didn't mind her running, his house must be in the middle of a forest or far away from the public. She removed the O ring that was tied to her mouth and began speaking.

"Why have you brought me here? I have done no wrong to you." she said, tears in her eyes.

He sat down in the chair he was in earlier and began playing with the knife as if she hadn't spoke. "Do you know Inuyasha?" He asked. The name did indeed sound familiar but she couldn't figure out where she remembered the name from. "Well, he is owes me a debt, you see. I asked that he pay me in flesh instead of money." He looked at her and smiled. "I wanted him to give me a pet that wasn't like the last couple of pets I have had."

Kagura was right, this wasn't the first time he has ever done this. He looked away once again. "I asked that Inuyasha give me something a little more wild, but I wasn't expecting you. One of my men lost quite a bit of flesh trying to grab you." He chuckled as he remembered the empty space where flesh and blood had once been on one of his men's arms. He chuckled even louder as he remembered the furious expression on his face and the way he wanted to beat Kagura for it. He turned to her once again. "So you see, you are to be my new pet." He said, gleefully.

"Never. I will never be your pet I would rather die." Her voice had a hardness to it. She was a person, not an object and she would never be an object.

The man called Sesshomaru looked really hurt, as if she had just stomped on his heart. "That is a shame." He got up and walked towards the bed. Kagura thought he was intending to cut her with the hunter's knife, so slid backwards into the headboard but there was no need. He stopped at the edge of the bed and reached underneath it and presented her with a chest.

It was finely made with jewels encrusted in the sides and a key hole in the front and center. He pulled out an even finer made key and opened the chest.

Inside the chest there was a couple of books, some money in stacks, and other weird things, one being a lock of hair. He saw her looking at the hair and pulled it out. "This hair belonged to Rin. She was a beautiful woman, just like you." He made a sad face again. "But she also didn't want to be my pet and for that, I scalped her alive." His voice had gone cold again. "If you truly do not want to be my pet then you will die, but I will make your dying last for a whole month. During that time, you will experience every single torture I can think of, as well as rape by me and my men." He moved closer to her. "So I ask you again, do you want to be my pet?"

Kagura analyzed his words before looking at the lock of hair. She then turned her attention back to the chest and noticed fingers and toes, as well as, bones, teeth, and dried up flesh on the inside.

Making up her mind, not that she really thought about it, she answered, "I will be your pet."

Instantly, a smile appeared on his face. "I am glad to hear. Not only are you fierce but you are smart, I like that." He threw the hair back into the chest before locking it and placing it back under the bed. "I will return for you in a little while, until then my men will bring you something to eat. There is a laptop, along with an Ipod and you are free to turn the T.V. on." He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek ignoring the way she flinched. "I will be back."

Oh how she prayed he would never return.

**Next Update: 8/15/2014 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The ****Outing**

The man called Sesshomaru, had left her for the whole night. She had gotten onto the laptop with the hopes of emailing her friends, but _Yahoo, Google_, and other websites that allowed you to send electronic messages had been blocked. The more Kagura tried, the more she realized that she wasn't even able to submit anything written over the internet. That included comments under videos or comments under pictures. The only thing Kagura could do was search the web and watch videos. She could type no messages for help.

As she was searching for the Ipod, she hoped it was an Iphone, she was sourly disappointed to find that it was indeed an Ipod with nothing but music on it. She got so angry that she threw the thing against the wall as the door opened. Fearing it was her supposed master, she was surprised to find a short man with a platter full of food. He placed the food down on a table before leaving and locking the door.

Through her fear and her being raped, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she saw the food. She ate it without question. There was no need for the food to be poisoned when the man could just come in and shoot her. If Kagura was going to stay here, she was going to take everything offered to her.

As soon as she finished, eating a couple of men returned. Fearing what they wanted, she once again backed up into the headboard, but they didn't pay her any mind at all. One of them took the platter while the others rolled in a large dresser with lights surrounding the perimeter. It was the kind of dresser that the singers or actors used and it was filled with makeup specifically for her shade. Before they completely left for good, one of them sat down a box on the bed.

"That's for you." he said and left, closing and locking the door behind him. She crawled over to where the man had left the box and opened it. Inside, was a purple strapless gown with shoes encrusted with amethysts to match the purple of the dress. Once she removed the gown and shoes, she was able to see a small hand written letter at the bottom. The letter read,

_Dear my sweetest pet, _

_I would like to take you out to a special place of mine. Put on the gown I bought you and make yourself look presentable. You have an hour. _

_Your loving Master._

She frowned at the letter and threw it down. She glanced at the clock and it was 1:00 am. in the night. She wondered where he would be taken her so late out at night. Deciding not to displease him, and that this was her perfect opportunity to let someone know she needed help, she did as he commanded. She walked over to the dresser and found makeup that matched her complexion, as well as, eye shadows of all kind, neutral, glitter, and warm. Next to the eye shadow, there was different colors of blushes, eye liner, lipsticks, and lip glosses. She decided that she wasn't going to spend time on her makeup and simply covered her under eyes with concealer, before applying a thin strip of black eye liner to the upper and bottom part of her eyes. The mascara came next and she applied one layer to her lashes before finishing off the look with a cherry red lip stick.

Kagura looked at the mirror and smiled. That idiot actually thought she would remain a pet, well he was wrong. Where ever he took her had to have people, and she would alert those people and let them know what he had done.

Kagura glanced at the clock and she still had thirty minutes left. She decided to use that time to curl her black hair before going over what she was going to say.

She had ten minutes left and finally walked over and began putting on the dress, before she realized that she didn't have any type of underwear or bra. She looked through his dressers and still there was nothing. Realizing, that this was what he wanted, Kagura put on the dress reluctantly along with the heels and waited for someone to come get her.

The men showed up exactly on time and ushered her into a black suburban with tinted windows. One of the men got into the driver's seat while the others sat in the back with her and blocked the windows with custom made partitions. She realized they were made to prevent her from seeing where she had come from.

They drove for nearly an hour before they finally reached their destination. The men got out of the car and allowed Kagura to get out. The sight before her gave her hope. It was a large mansion with dozens of cars parked outside. She was very happy, she would be able to speak with one of the people inside and they would call the police immediately.

She walked through the double doors and her hope was broken into a million pieces. There were three different distinct sounds that she could make out. The sound of women being raped, the sound of women being tortured, and the sounds of orgasm, forced or naturally induced. She didn't want to look but she couldn't help out of curiosity.

To her left, there was a room of women being chained down to tables and having their skins removed as they screamed in terrible agony. To her right, women were chained in a 69 position licking at each other while the surrounding men watched and masturbated to the sight. In front of her, was a group of men looking at the women chained to the walls and still deciding on who they wanted to fuck next. One of them, who drove her, there grabbed her arm and escorted her through the mansion.

She was able to see rooms that were filled with blood and bones, as well as the fresh corpses of some women who looked younger than 25. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that they were just like her. Haven't done anything to nobody, but be cursed to be born beautiful. She was stopped in front of two naked women chained up against the wall. They were crying hysterically, but had gags in their mouths. She was so busy staring at them, that she hadn't heard her master come up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Interested in what you see?" He asked before kissing her again. "Those girls were in your place not too long ago, but they betrayed me. Tomorrow morning, they will be tortured and then killed." At that, the women chained cried harder. Tears were still falling down her face at what he just said but it seems that he didn't care.

"Let's have a seat." He grabbed her arm and led her to one the bedrooms upstairs where there was only one women being fucked. The rest were serving drinks and acting as if this was normal behavior. He guided her to one of the chairs and forced her to sit on his lap, where she had a clear view of the fucking going on. One of the young women carrying a platter strode over to Sesshomaru, before offering him a drink and the opportunity to use her mouth.

"I will have no need of your mouth tonight, but my dearest pet will." He pointed at Kagura. The girl sat down his drink next to him, before dropping on her knees in front of Kagura. Kagura instinctively shut her legs and kept them firmly together, not allowing the woman any entrance.

"Now, now Kagura be a good girl and open your legs." Her legs didn't open. "Perhaps I didn't explain too clearly what happens to those who defy me." He said playfully, but the threat was there. "Those girls you saw earlier chained, would love to switch places with you right now. Maybe I should go get one and you be the one tortured and killed tomorrow."

Thinking back to the sobbing women, Kagura reluctantly, opened her legs and the woman wasted no time lifting up her dress.

"_This is why he gave me no panties to wear." _Kagura thought.

She used her tongue and lapped around all parts offered to her, before grazing over her womanhood. Her tongue licked and sucked there before moving further south to her asshole. Kagura would have shut her legs then, but the woman kept them firmly open with her hands. She fingered and licked her ass, ignoring the way Kagura squirmed, for a few minutes before stopping and pulling back.

"She is ready for you, Master." At the woman's words, she felt Sesshomaru's hips lift her off him slightly, before he reached his hands between them to undo his pants.

This was bad, Kagura had never been fucked in her ass before, she didn't want this. "Please, don't do this." She begged, tears filling her eyes.

"I enjoy your mouth, and sooner or later I will enjoy your cunt, but as for right now, I will enjoy your ass, so you should just accept it."

Using both of his arms, he hooked them underneath her knees, bringing her knees to her chest before lifting her slightly into the air. "Put me inside her." He commanded to the woman.

Because of the position, both of Kagura's cheeks were already spread, the woman just had to place his cock inside of her. With Kagura's ass already well lubricated thanks to the woman's saliva, he went inside her, quite easily.

Once the tip was inside, the woman let go and walked away to perform the rest of her duties. Thanks to gravity and Sesshomaru's strength, he pushed down on her and his cock rose inside her until there was no more left of it.

Kagura screamed. Her screams were drowned out by the other women screaming so she didn't cause a commotion, not that she could have in the first place. This mansion was built specifically for torture and rape, so no one would help her.

Sesshomaru placed one hand on Kagura's shoulder and bent her forward at an acute angle. He then began thrusting inside of her, not caring about the way she bled.

"You have never had this before, have you? I can tell, your so tight." He asked, still thrusting. "I'm happy Inuyasha didn't give me a trained whore, then I wouldn't be able to train you." He removed his hand from her shoulder and pushed her back against him. He then used his left hand to begin massaging her clitoris.

There was still pain, but him massaging her clitoris did give her a bit of pleasure. Out of nowhere, a loud bell rang and Sesshomaru cursed.

"Looks like we are going to have to make this quick if we want to see the show." He then pulled out of Kagura quickly and placed her on her knees in front of him. "Suck, and make it quick."

Kagura pushed herself down onto him, nearly gagging at the foul taste of her own blood. He didn't allow her to use her motions for to long, as he grabbed her head and pumped into her mouth. He pumped for another ten seconds before unleashing his thick, revolting seed into her mouth. Kagura pushed it down her throat, nearly vomiting as some of it glazed over her taste buds.

Nearly five seconds later, another serving woman came over to them. She gently wiped Sesshomaru's face off with a warm wet wash cloth before washing his bloody cock. She then handed him a bottle of hand sanitizer before moving over to Kagura.

"She did well for the first time so give her everything." Sesshomaru said. The serving woman nodded her head and gave Kagura a wet wag to clean herself with, before handing her ointment for her ass and a stick of gum to get rid of the taste of him in her mouth. If Sesshomaru was expecting a thank you from her, he was bloody well mistaken.

He choose to ignore her lack of appreciation as another loud bell rang. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants before hauling her to her feet by her arm. "We must hurry." He said as they began walking at a fast pace. "The show will begin in one minute."

**Next Update: 8/19/2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Show**

He led her to a large room, which Kagura suspected used to be a Grand Ball Room of some sorts. It was finely decorated with exquisite paintings and different types of art work. There was a crystal chandelier in the center of the room and chairs throughout the place.

They walked past dozens of fancy men and women sitting down in the seats. Some of the women were naked, which meant they were slaves or pets, while some of the other women had on designer clothes, indicating that they had to be filthy rich or CEO's. Kagura guessed because of Sesshomaru's status, that he was entitled to sit up front closer to the makeshift stage.

He sat down first and brought Kagura down onto his lap. Another woman, approached them asking if they would like something to drink or eat but Sesshomaru waved her off.

The lights in the hall grew dim until there was only one left and it was aimed straight at the stage. Three large men rolled a table onto the stage and strapped to the table was a naked woman, no older than twenty. She wasn't gagged, nor was she beaten badly or tortured.

The men rolled her to the center of the stage before lifting the table up vertically, so the people in the room all had a clear view of her. They left her there, before two of the men went and grabbed fire extinguishers, while the third proceeded to pour alcohol on her feet. She began sobbing and pleading, and Kagura couldn't stand it. To see someone treated so badly just for the entertainment of rich people is disgusting.

Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and held her close. "If you so much as look the other way, you will be burned next." He whispered into her ear.

Kagura felt more tears prickling in her eyes as his words sunk in and she forced herself to look at the girl. Her legs and feet were finally drenched in alcohol and she was about to be set ablaze.

The man who poured the alcohol on her feet, used a lighter to start the fire.

Kagura's eyes widened as the flames licked at the girl's feet and crawled up her legs. The screams Kagura screamed moments before, paled in comparison to the girl's. The woman screamed for mercy, she screamed for her parents, and she screamed for God, but no one would help her. In fact, all of the people here were enjoying it. The slaves and pets were on their knees in front of their masters, sucking them off, as their master's eyes were locked onto the stage. The women that weren't slaves had men performing oral on them as well.

The flames were now up to her crotch, burning and searing all the pubic hair located there. The girl's screams was no longer words, just an agonizing yell of pain. Tears rolled down Kagura's face at the injustice of it all but didn't dare look away.

She wondered if this was to be her fate if she defied Sesshomaru.

It went on for what seemed like days before the screaming finally ended. The men blew out the fire with the extinguishers, and all that was left was a charred and burned corpse that was completely unrecognizable.

The people began clapping, pleased with the show and the corpse, and got up to leave. Most of them were breathing hard from the orgasms they just had from the show. Sesshomaru motioned for her to stand which she did, rather shakily.

"What did you think, did you enjoy the show?" He asked, holding her hand tenderly.

With tears streaming down her face, she answered. "Yes, master, it was very entertaining."

He rubbed her head, affectionately, "Good girl." Before leading her to the parked limousine.

The same man who delivered Kagura the food earlier, opened the door for the both of them. "Jaken, I would like some time with my pet, take the long way home." The man nodded and closed the door after Sesshomaru entered. 

Inside the limo was different bottles of expensive champagne and liquor. The seats were made out of the finest leather and all had an "S" on it to signify who owned this limo. They began driving, surprisingly with the windows down where Kagura could see outside. She let the cool air glide over her skin and for an instant, she felt herself again, before the car stopped.

They stopped at a red light on the boulevard and Kagura was able to see the drug addict prostitutes standing on the corner. At the sight of Sesshomaru, one of the women pulled down her shirt to show him her, rather saggy, breasts.

Sesshomaru simply smirked at the woman. "Don't you think she would look beautiful being burned alive?" He asked Kagura, still looking at the woman.

If Kagura was going to stay alive, she realized that she had to play his game. He would kill someone like it wasn't nothing and she would only get so many chances before he killed her. "Of course, master. The drugs have already taken away her beauty, but the flames would replenish it." She answered, knowing it was the type of answer he would want.

He stopped looking at the woman and instead looked at Kagura while saying, "Jaken, park the car." The red light turned green and Jaken slid the limo over to the side walk. Jaken began praying to God his boss didn't kill those women and he be forced to get rid of the bodies, which would take all night.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and called over to the woman who had shown him her breasts. Kagura's heart began to beat hard. She feared that she had just sentenced a woman to a long and painful death.

The woman, seeing nothing but a limo and dollar signs, walked over to him, swaying her hips with every step.

"How much do you charge?" He asked as he grabbed her waist sensually.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Fifty for sucking and a hundred for fucking." Sesshomaru agreed and invited her inside the limo. She was a bit surprised when she saw Kagura sitting there, but only thought about the money she was making and not about her safety.

Sesshomaru pulled out his cock and the woman got on her knees and began sucking him off. He smiled and looked at Kagura before touching a pressure point on the woman's neck and knocking her out cold. He gently removed his cock from the unconscious woman's mouth before pushing her to the floor of the car. "Let's go, Jaken." With those words said, they began to drive off into the night.

**Next Update: 8/23/2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Questions and the Answers**

Kagura stared at the woman, completely passed out, on the floor of the limo. Judging from her appearance, Kagura could tell she was on a strong drug, something like crack or heroin. Even though she was a drug addict, Kagura still felt bad for her. She was still a human being and probably had children who depended on her, but tonight her life would probably end, thanks to Kagura's big fucking mouth.

Kagura closed her eyes slowly. If only she would have just said nothing then maybe this woman would still live to see tomorrow.

She turned her red eyes on Sesshomaru. He was lazily leaning against the seats, relaxed. His silver hair was blowing slightly as they rode down the freeway but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed to be thinking out of space.

_'Probably thinking about a new form of torture for her.' _Kagura thought.

As if reading her mind, his spectacular golden eyes fell on her. "What do you think you are going to do to her?" He asked.

Kagura blinked and then blinked again. She didn't understand the question. "What?"

"You will be the one to torture her, not me. I will simply observe your work." He smiled at how wide her eyes got when he said that. She hadn't thought she was going to participate, she thought she would just watch.

Kagura stumbled for words to say, and finally decided to say what was appropriate without displeasing her master. "I wouldn't know master, you are way more skilled in the art of torture then I am." She swallowed, hard. "My work would be a horrible sight compared to yours, it would only mock the creativeness and experience you posses." She had just turned him down, while stroking his ego, she hoped that would be enough.

He smiled at her thought-out answer, and moved closer to her and grabbed her hand gently. "I didn't learn the art of torture by just watching. I learned by getting involved. You may be inexperienced but I will teach you the proper ways, and sooner or later," He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. "under my guidance, you will become a great torturer, and learn to love dealing out pain."

He got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I don't want you to be just a fuck toy, I want you to be able to provide me with entertainment." He grabbed a firm breast. "I want you to take pleasure in my sadistic touch, and I want you to be able to torture others like it's nothing."

"Why me, though? Who is Inuyasha and why did he give you me?" Kagura asked, more tears falling.

He gently wiped away her tears with his hands. "Inuyasha is my younger brother and the manager of all the Hooters located in this state." At his words, Kagura finally remembered the name and the face associated with it. Inuyasha had come to the Hooters she worked at, maybe five times, out of the year. It was during his visits that they all had to be as professional as possible or risk being fired.

When she first saw him, she thought he was handsome but didn't think anymore about him because of the beautiful black haired woman with him.

Sesshomaru continued. "You work at one of the establishments he owns, and he gave me you as a form of payment. Inuyasha, as well as your manager, all have pets of their own, so your situation is not so uncommon."

That woman must have been Inuyasha's pet. It didn't seem like it though. The woman was constantly smiling at him, and walked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"If you please me, your life will be filled with everything you have ever wanted. Cars, mansions, designer clothing, traveling to the finest places on Earth, everything you could ever want." He kissed her then. It was a soft tender kiss. His tongue slid past her lips and Kagura decided not to resist him.

She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to play with his, before grabbing the sides of his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. He moaned softly, happy, she didn't fight him anymore and kissed her back before breaking away. "We are almost home and the whore should be waking up soon. Tonight your hands will be covered in her blood, but I will be right there with you, teaching you the pleasure in causing pain."

X

They arrived at the gates of the mansion and Kagura was finally able to see how big it was. The house had three floors, each with five rooms on the separate floors with bathrooms for all of the rooms. It was very large and had an indoor pool along with an outdoor pool. The built in movie theater was located next to the elaborate kitchen with granite marble flooring and counters.

They strode down the long hallway- Jaken carrying the still unconscious whore- on the first floor, passing the living quarters for Sesshomaru's loyal men, before reaching a wall at the end of the hallway. The wall was blank and empty but when Sesshomaru touched it, the wall slide to the left, revealing a secret passage in the house.

Sesshomaru walked down first and Kagura followed him. The steps were spiral but had a rug covering them so they wouldn't be slippery. As soon as they reached the bottom, the smell of bleach and sanitizer hit Kagura's nose in full force.

The secret chamber had all of the items a torturer could ever want or need. Knives of different shapes and sizes, needles filled with different drugs to cause pain or prevent movement, tables with straps to tie down the victim, and finally, mops, rags, buckets, and even a shower for cleaning. But what stuck out most to Kagura, was the cleanliness. She expected blood to be everywhere but the room was completely spotless and shiny.

She wondered how often Sesshomaru used this room but didn't have time to think on it, as the whore was coming back to consciousness. She roused over Jaken's shoulder, confused at first, before swinging around wildly, trying to be set loose. By then, Jaken only had to take two steps to throw her onto the steel table and strap her down.

She struggled and struggled, like many of his victims probably did, but the straps held firm. Sesshomaru turned to Kagura and asked, "Where should we begin? Oh I know, let's start with the basics." He walked away from Kagura and grabbed a small knife before spraying sanitizer on it. "First rule of torture, sanitize your tools. You want the person to die by your hands, not by some infection, so it is always best to sanitize your objects first." He then turned back to the woman who had begun yelling curses and obscenities at them. "I prefer my victims to scream, but since you are new at this, we will gag her, because her screams can cause a distraction for you." He grabbed a neatly folded towel and shoved it into her mouth, so deep that her tongue wouldn't be able to push it out.

He then took the woman's fat fingers into his hand. "The most basic act of torture is with the hands or feet." He pointed the knife at her fingernails. "You begin by taking the nails off, or by cutting off the fingers and searing them with fire to stop the bleeding. Be warned though, when you sear someone with fire, the pain will cause them to pass out." He explained everything as if it was so normal, like explaining how to cut an onion or make up a bed.

They began by removing the woman's fingernails, one by one. Sesshomaru started first, removing the nail attached to the thumb, and then he handed the knife over to Kagura and she removed the nail on the index finger. Kagura was tempted to stick the knife into Sesshomaru's throat but Jaken had stayed down in the torture room to watch and would likely, kill her on the spot. They both took turns, Sesshomaru praising Kagura's work and how quickly she was able to learn, and Kagura cringing on the inside with each finger she took off. Once that was complete, they moved on to a more painful type of torture.

"So, because she is a woman, you have to be extremely careful and cut with great precision if you don't want to botch it up." He explained as he moved in between the woman's spread thighs. "With a man, all you would normally do is grab him but the root, then slice through and sear the newly created hole. But with a woman, you have to take hold of the vaginal lips, starting with the right or left."

He gave Kagura another knife, small but with a curved edge, and told her to hold a lighter under it, before grabbing the woman's left lip first. "You stick the knife into the center of the lip, horizontally, and begin cutting." He cut off the lip, going slowly as he did so. The woman's muffled sobs came through from the gag but Sesshomaru ignored it. He finally finished with the mutilation and put her vaginal lip on the table beside her, before grabbing the now red hot knife from Kagura.

He moved slowly, placing the flat side of the knife on her bleeding vagina. The blade smoked as it came into contact with her skin but soon, the bleeding stopped.

"There, finally finished." He took the lighter from Kagura and began lighting the knife again. "You will cut off her right lip, now." He said, handing her the other knife.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying this would be over soon. Ignoring the muffled screams, Kagura cut.

**Next Update: 8/27/2014**

**Sometimes I wonder, how do these thoughts come into my head. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cleansing**

He took her upstairs after slitting the prostitute's throat. They weren't too dirty but their hands were covered in blood. They walked into the master's bedroom and he ordered Kagura to go into the bathroom and turn the bath water on.

The bathroom was larger than the master bedroom in Kagura's apartment. Cold white marble covered the floor, along with silk white carpets. In the middle of the room, there was a large jacuzzi and she turned on the water, and checked the temperature, before leaving the room and heading back to the bedroom.

When she entered the room, her master was completely nude and she froze, looking at the beauty of this man. How his muscles rippled as he moved, how tight and firm his backside was, and his hairless pimple free skin. He had no tattoo's or piercings, and he bore no scars. He looked like a god, like something out of a magazine. It amazes her how beautiful he was but also, how cruel he was.

In movies, the villain was usually hideous and disfigured, but Kagura remembered that this wasn't a movie, this was real life. Sesshomaru noticed her staring but didn't say a word. He just grabbed his discarded belt and smacked her with it, hitting her belly. "Don't stare, get undressed." He commanded.

She nodded her head while rubbing her stomach, trying to ease the pain that blossomed there. The flesh was already turning cherry red but she followed his orders. She began removing her shoes before removing the fancy dress he bought her. She watched him walk into the bathroom and she followed behind him, like a dog following it's master.

Her master reached under the sink and pulled out two towels, both white and silky.

She got into the hot water and sighed, relaxed. The blood that had dried on her fingers made them sticky. She was happy to be cleaned of it. If only she could clean her memories.

Her master got into the tub and pulled her onto his lap, ruining her relaxed state. She tensed a little, frightened that he might want to fuck her, but he just ordered her to wash him. She reached behind him and grabbed the soap. She softly rubbed it between her hands, building it up to form a lather.

Gently, she placed her hands on his rock hard chest and began washing him. She started on his abs before moving up to his neck. She thought about squeezing his neck or breaking it, but didn't. If she tried and failed, he would kill her, after he tortures her for hours.

She cupped a handful of water and dropped it on him, rinsing the soap off. "My chest is cleaned enough." He said. "Now, head lower my sweet." She understood what he meant by lower. She grabbed the soap again, built up the lather, then headed down south. She scooted back a little, resting on his knees instead of in his lap, before taking his cock in her hands.

He was soft at first, but as she gently cleaned him, he became hard. He laid his head back against the tub and closed his golden eyes, enjoying her motions. His hips started to thrust up, towards her hands, but soon, her hands got tired of stroking. His head raised immediately, and he glared at her before slapping her hard enough to turn her head.

"Did I say stop, slut?" He didn't give her time to answer as he grabbed her by her hair and shoved her over the tube. Her arms were dangling over the rim as she felt his hands grip her hips, pulling her back into the water.

She was now in the doggy style position and she realized what he was about to do. He pushed into her cunt for the first time ever, and Kagura screamed. She began thrashing, sending waves of water flying onto the marble floor.

One hand let go of her hip as another grabbed her hair. He fisted her locks and shoved her head under water, holding it there as he fucked her. Bath water and soap filled Kagura's mouth and she couldn't breathe. He lifted her head up and she took in a deep breath of air, before he ducked her head under water again.

"God your so tight, not an experienced whore. I love it." He grunted as he lifted her head up and pushed it back down. "Would you like for me to cum in you as you drown?" He asked, holding her head above the water.

Kagura couldn't answer him right away, she was to busy trying to suck in air. When she finally caught her breath, she began begging. "No please, I will behave, I promise."

He pulled out of her and turned her around. He had her stand on her knees and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, before kissing her. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside.

It was a soft kiss. Not dominating or demanding but something romantic. Kissing her master brought tears to her eyes. Not because she loved him, but because the passionate kiss reminded her of her first love.

He felt her tears and pulled away. "Why do you weep?" He asked, sounding very curious and concerned. "I don't enjoy doing this but you must learn, my love." He gently wiped her tears away and kissed both of her cheeks. "Clean yourself, I will watch."

Kagura used her arm to wipe away her tears before grabbing the soap. She washed her breasts, trying not to be sexy or appealing in any way, before moving lower and ghosting over her womanhood.

"Wash your cunt hole, I want you squeaky clean." He commanded.

Kagura used her fingers and put them inside of her. She was very sore from his intense pounding and the fact that she hasn't had sex in a while. They were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got out of the tub, the suds dripping from his body. He looked at the cell phone screen and grumbled before answering. "What?" He asked, very annoyed.

Kagura wasn't able to hear what the person on the other phone was saying, all she could see was that with every second, Sesshomaru got more annoyed. He hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye, then turned to Kagura. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will be visiting my younger brother."

**Next Update: 8/31/2014**


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up rather late, the sun shinning through the windows, brightening the room. She turned and looked at her master. He was sleeping, his face looking so peaceful, betraying the monster that he truly was. He moved slightly before waking up, his golden eyes opened, unfocused, before looking at her.

"Good morning, my pet." He said, sleepily. "Today is going to be a good day. We are going to meet my brother Inuyasha, then we will go out." He stood up and walked over to a dresser, still naked from last night. He hadn't touched her after the bath, he instead fell down on the bed and went to sleep quickly.

He placed an expensive dress on the bed. It was black and white but it was more casual then the last dress he gave her. He also gave her a bra and some panties, which made Kagura relax slightly. "Breakfast will be up here soon. We will eat then leave." He said.

He got back into bed and looked at his phone. A few minutes later, a knock at the door came. "Come in." Sesshomaru said. The short man named Jaken entered the room carrying a large breakfast platter and some apple juice. Jaken didn't seem uncomfortable seeing his master naked, he acted as if it was normal. He placed the food down then left, closing the door quietly.

Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. Kagura followed suit, grabbing a small plate on the side, and filling it up with bacon, eggs, and a muffin. The food was delicious, and Kagura smiled a little, thinking back on the times she would cook herself breakfast or her friends would. Thinking of her past when she was free, tears started to build but she pushed them back. Sesshomaru didn't eat that much, instead he was busy on the phone.

After the meal, they both got dressed. Kagura wearing the dress, loving the softness of it against her skin. Sesshomaru wore some black slacks along with a red Ralph Lauren Polo shirt. They walked out of the front door and there was a black Suburban waiting for them.

The ride was completely silent and she felt the tenseness in the air. He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it but didn't do anything more. The car pulled up to a large mansion. It was different from Sesshomaru's but no less grand. At the front door, there was the same girl she saw years ago with the manager at Hooters. She had long black hair, like Kagura's and her eyes were deep shade of brown. She didn't seem unhappy and greeted them, rather kindly, when they got close to her.

"Inuyasha is waiting upstairs for you in his business office." She said sweetly, smiling.

Sesshomaru walked past her without saying a word but Kagura gave her a half smile. She thought that maybe she could get some sympathy from a woman, but despite Kagome's sweet face, Kagura knew she would be of no help.

They walked up the stairs and without knocking, Sesshomaru entered the room. The man called Inuyasha was beautiful, just as she remembered. He had white hair, shorter than Sesshomaru's but thicker. They shared the same golden eyes but their looks were completely different. Where Sesshomaru looked graceful and suave, Inuyasha had a wild look about him, but no less stunning.

Sesshomaru didn't go with the usual 'hey, how are you doing' and instead got straight to the point. "What do you want?" His tone was cold, even colder than normal.

Inuyasha stood up. "You need to start hiding your shit better." Inuyasha's voice was sharp.

"What I do doesn't concern you." Sesshomaru growled in response, not liking the disrespectful tone in his younger brother's voice.

His younger brother reached into his desk and pulled out a vanilla folder. He opened the folder and pictures started spilling out. Kagura couldn't help but be curious and look, though she wished she hadn't.

The pictures were of women who were nearly unrecognizable. They had been killed horribly, some with their skins off, some burned, and some just disfigured pieces of meat. Kagura didn't look long, she couldn't.

As Kagura looked away, she felt it coming. The acid in her belly rising to the surface. She bent over and threw up the delicious breakfast she had eaten hours ago, staining Inuyasha's beautiful carpet with nearly digested food. Needless to say, both of the brothers were pissed.

Kagura hesitantly stood up, her shoulders hunched and waited for her punishment. She didn't wait long as Sesshomaru kicked her leg, causing her to fall head first into her vomit.

Inuyasha didn't hit her, probably because he knew he would lose a hand if he touched something that belonged to Sesshomaru, he instead called his pet in. The beautiful black haired woman walked into the room, smiling kindly until she felt the tension and noticed Kagura lying on the floor. "Kagome take this bitch down stairs and clean her up." Inuyasha commanded. Kagome nodded her head and helped Kagura stand up.

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a death glare as she walked by. "I will deal with you later, slut." His voice wasn't harsh, it was rather calm with the promise of a painful punishment.

X

The woman named Kagome guided her down the hall into what was presumably, her own room. She sat Kagura down on one of the elegantly carved mahogany chairs, before picking up a piece of tissue and wiping the tears from Kagura's face. Her touch was soft and comforting and Kagura cried even harder at the fact that she was being treated with such care.

Kagome gently rubbed her shoulder. "I know it is hard but soon it will all get better, I promise." She said cheerfully.

Kagura looked at her like she was insane. "How can you say that? He is a monster who enjoys nothing but pain."

Kagome grabbed Kagura's face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I understand what you are going through. When I first met Inuyasha, he put me through absolute Hell but overtime, he got better and now he treats me like his queen." She pushed a black strand of hair out of Kagura's face. "Just do as he asks and he shouldn't have cause to harm you." She walked into the bathroom and wet a face cloth before wiping away the residue vomit on Kagura's face.

At that time, Sesshomaru walked into the room. "Get up, we are leaving." He ordered and walked out of the room, not waiting for Kagura to stand.

She wiped her eyes but before she could leave, Kagome hugged her, sending warmth through Kagura as well as hope that it may get better. Sesshomaru waited for her inside the truck and the driver gently shut the door.

"So what did you think of my brother?" He asked once the truck began to move.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "I think he is very..." She couldn't think of a word. He hadn't been nice or kind to her, so rather than saying that, she decided to talk about his looks but also mention Sesshomaru's. "I think he is very handsome, though you are the better looking."

She said with a small timid smile.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Is that what you think, even after what I am about to do to you?"

She shook her head. "No matter what you do to me, you will always be beautiful."

He smiled at her. "That is good to know, because your in store for quite a lot." He promised, his golden eyes glinting with malicious.

**Next Update: 9/5/2014 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: How to Please**

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Kagura knew there was no reasoning with him. Her master was angry. She figured that most of his anger came from seeing his brother and maybe a little came from actually her throwing up. No matter where his anger came from, Kagura knew that tonight wouldn't be a pleasant night. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She was so scared. Was he going to kill her? Or worse, torture her? She thought back to everything Sesshomaru had told her when it came to torture. Would she be the one tied down to that table in the torture chamber tonight? So many questions went through Kagura's mind.

She thought about opening the truck door and rolling out. She would be injured horribly because they were moving at a fast speed, but she could possibly get away, or not. Her red eyes looked outside. They were moving at a high speed and to make things worse, they weren't in a main street with people. It seems they had taken a different road home. She eyed the door handle then looked back at her master and gasped.

His golden eyes were trained on her, watching her every move. There was a superior smirk on his beautiful face. "A smart move, I think. Jump out, get a few injuries but will most likely live. It's to bad that these doors only open from the outside and not the inside." Sesshomaru said. He is no idiot and Kagura isn't the first pet he has ever had. Before he even gets a pet, he always makes sure that there is no way they could escape. Each women he has had, has always tried to escape. Some through car doors, some through the basement, one girl even tried to crawl down his window. She was half way down before Sesshomaru saw her. He was too graceful to go get her, so he just threw things at her, causing her to fall. She hurt her leg but otherwise, was uninjured. She began running through the forests that surround his house. To bad for her, he let his dogs loose and they found her and ate her alive. Through trial and error, Sesshomaru has created his cars and house escape proof. No way out, unless Sesshomaru lets you out.

Her heart broke a little more. How could she be so stupid? Her master has had plenty of pets so of course he would not have any possible escape routes. She imagined that other women had jumped out the car before, prompting Sesshomaru to make his doors open only through the outside. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try her luck. There is only one way to win this game.

By pleasing her master.

She ran her fingers through her hair, tousling her black curls, then placed her hand on his upper thigh. He looked at her but didn't say anything or attempt to stop her. She used that as her cue to continue. Her hand rubbed up and down his thigh, touching his cock. Because they were in a suburban, she had enough room to get on her knees. She crawled between his legs and gently pushed his thighs apart.

Timidly, she glanced at her master. His face was unreadable. He didn't look angry or surprised, his face was rather stormy, a mixture of emotions. Slowly, she unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out. It was soft and flaccid but this was the only chance at redemption and she would not lose it.

Using her smooth hands, she coaxed his cock into hardness. As expected, he began to get hard in her soft hands. She grabbed him firmly by the root and suckled the tip. She flicked her tongue over the top, licking his slit and licking up every drop of seed that poured out. Sesshomaru shifted a little, clearly enjoying what she was doing but he didn't say anything.

She used one hand to hold him but then she used her other hand to fondle his testicles. She heard him grunt and groan a little. The noises were like music to Kagura's ears. She was pleasing her master. Hopefully, she was doing a good job and he wouldn't kill her or replace her. She took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue skimming over his skin, tracing his veins. She turned her head sideways and slurped all the way up and down his cock. She was making loud slurping noises, putting everything into this blow job because her life was, literally, on the line. She opened her mouth wider, expanding her throat and took him as deeply as possible. She spat a large glob of spit onto her hand and put it back onto his testicles, squeezing lightly and getting them wet with her saliva.

His hand gripped her hair lightly, guiding the speed of her mouth. She looked up at him and was pleased to see that his eyes were closed, while his mouth was open, panting slightly.

Kagura knew Sesshomaru liked her mouth, but she knows he loves her ass even more. She stopped abruptly and her master opened his eyes, wondering why she stopped. She didn't answer or return his gaze, she instead moved her panties to the side and straddled his lap, her back to his chest.

She placed her knees on the seats beside Sesshomaru's thighs, squatting over his cock. She grabbed his saliva dripped cock and placed it inside her. It wouldn't go in without some resistance but Sesshomaru held her waist, allowing her to use her hands to spread her ass. His cock went in slowly, and she braced herself for the pain. To her surprise, it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be.

She began moving upward, slowly, and getting used to his cock. Kagura was happy that he was allowing her some control, besides forcing her to do what he wanted. As she was moving, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her clitoris, his finger rubbing roughly, but not painfully. His rough touch urged her to go faster, which she did. Now, there was no more pain but all pleasure. Her moans were loud and true but they got even louder when Sesshomaru began thrusting upwards.

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck me so hard!" She moaned, and her master obliged her request and thrust harder into her. She placed her hands onto the roof of the truck to steady herself. "It's coming, baby, it's coming!" Her orgasm was close, so close. "YES!" She screamed, clear sweet liquid pushing out of her, staining the truck. Her hands got weak but Sesshomaru caught her in her grasp before she could fall, her body still shaking from the release. Despite her orgasm, he still continued fucking her until he came as well, shooting his hot seed into her ass.

They were both hot, sweating, and panting loudly. She leaned back against him, actually enjoying his touch and hold. Sesshomaru was very pleased with his pet's actions and he licked her neck before whispering into her ear. "This is what I wanted. You needed to learn to please me, to make me happy if I am angry, and you did. I give no shit that you vomited on my brother's carpet, in fact, I am happy that you did it because it pissed him off greatly, but you do need to learn how to act when you go out with me. You can always vomit in Inuyasha's house but don't do it anywhere else because it makes me look bad."

She heard her masters words and was happy that she was able to please him and wouldn't be punished. Kagura realized, not for the first time, that this was only a game. You needed to learn the right words to say and learn the right things to do when necessary. She wondered how long will she play this game or how long had someone played it. Out of curiosity, she asked. "How long has a woman been your pet?" She asked softly, her hands rubbing his arms.

Sesshomaru couldn't outright respond to her question because even he, didn't know the answer. He had to salvage his brain for answers and think about it for a while. He has had so many pets before. Some lasted for a month, some lasted as little as half a day, but the longest would have to be... "A year and a half." He answered. "Her name was Rin." She was the first girl who lasted so long and Sesshomaru had truly loved her in his sick and twisted way. After a horrible argument, he had punished her. He whipped her back bloody then fucked her and choked her. She would pass out and Sesshomaru would revive her, then fuck her and choke her again until she passed out some more. That night, he had been especially harsh but he never thought she would run away until she did. It hurt him because he truly thought they had something special but he realized that it was all a lie. He had scalped her alive for running away and taken a piece of her hair as a keepsake. Sometimes when he was lonely, he would smell the piece of hair and remember her. All the good times they shared and the laughs and smiles. It was still a sore subject so he didn't mention none of this to Kagura. "We should go home, my pet. Next week we will be going on a business trip and I will be really busy so we need to spend as much time together as possible."

**Next Update: 9/10/2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: No Turning Back**

The fucking didn't stop in the truck. As soon as they made it home, they began fucking again. They spent four whole days rutting with each other like they were animals in heat.

It was absolutely wonderful.

The pleasure was like fire in Kagura's veins, she wanted it and needed it. No man had ever made her feel this good, no man's touch had ever sent sparks down her spine. It was like a cycle. Sesshomaru would push her to a mind shattering orgasm and after achieving her orgasm, Sesshomaru would let her sleep for a couple of minutes, before waking her up with his tongue between her legs.

He introduced her to a lot of new things when it comes to sex, especially BDSM. He would tie her down with rope in different positions and then whip her over and over while a dildo was forced into her cunt and ass. The use of pain and pleasure together brought out new sensations, not all bad, and soon enough, Kagura found out that she no longer could orgasm unless pain was involved, something Sesshomaru was happy to provide.

It also scared her, the fact that he had programmed her body to love the pain he caused her. He had brought out the masochist side in her. Not only was she worried about that, but she was also worried about the fact that she did enjoy when Sesshomaru was inside her.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Kagura should hate Sesshomaru's touch, she should hate the pain he caused her but she didn't. Kagura instead hoped he fucked her, she hoped he brought her pain. Even now, they were laying down, resting from their previous coupling, but Kagura reached down and grabbed Sesshomaru by the root, trying to get him hard again. He responded by roughly pinching the skin between her neck and shoulder. The action caused Kagura so much pain that she instantly climaxed, wetting the sheets with her essence some more.

"It's good that you react to my touch like that, it means you are learning to accept me." He kissed her fingers, tasting her and himself on them. His lips were soft and Kagura curled up closer to him, enjoying his warmth. Throughout this whole Hell, Sesshomaru was the one who gave her comfort, despite the fact that he was the one who put her in this Hell to begin with.

Even now, she was ready for him again. She wanted him to mount her like the bitch she was or to perhaps, fuck her in her ass and make her clean his cock with her mouth. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would relieve her arousal with his manhood.

He must have realized that for he squeezed a breast and whispered, "Go turn on the shower and I will be in there soon." He slapped her ass roughly as she got up. Kagura smiled shyly at him as if he was her boyfriend, and not her master before doing as she was told.

She tested the water out, knowing that her master liked it especially hot before entering and waiting for her master to come. The steam filled the room and already, Kagura was wanting her master again. She placed her hands on the wall in order to stop herself from touching her cunt. Only her master was allowed to touch her cunt, and she was only allowed once he had given her permission.

Once, he had caught Kagura pleasuring herself with her fingers, and as punishment, he tied her up in a kneeling position. He tied her ankles together and used an extra rope to tie her wrists onto the rope that was tying her ankles. The position forced her to arch her back as if she was presenting her tits to the entire world. Once she had been effectively tied up, he put a dildo inside her cunt, while placing another sex toy on her clitoris to stimulate it.

He walked away from her and Kagura grew frightened that he was going to leave her but fortunately, he came back, but unfortunately, he came back with an O ring and an extra vibrator. He put the O ring into her mouth along with the vibrator before kissing her on the cheek and whispering. "Do not spit the dildo out, love." He left her after that. The position felt so good but she soon realized that she would not be able to climax. That must have been his punishment because the sex toys kept giving her pleasure, but not enough pleasure to drive her over the edge. The vibrator in her mouth caused her to drool obsessively and made it uncomfortable for Kagura to swallow.

He left her in that position for nearly two hours before he finally returned. By the time he unreleased her, she was insane with arousal and couldn't even think straight. As soon as the ropes came off, she hugged his legs, shaking terribly. Humiliation no longer mattered to her, she needed to cum so badly that she rubbed her head affectionately against his crotch. He reached down and rubbed a finger over her clitoris to which she backed up as if she had been struck.

"Do you wish to climax?" He asked. She had had vibrations in her cunt for so long that she was overly sensitive and the slightest touch would send her off. "Do you want me to fuck you?" There was a cruelness in his voice.

Kagura's red eyes got big. "Please don't... hurt to much." She begged but he didn't listen. He pushed her down roughly and climbed on top of her. The moment his cock went inside her, she climax, jerking and nearly convulsing with pleasure and pain. Not only did she climax but she also pissed on him, the pleasure and pain going hand and hand, each equal to each other causing her mind and body to react out of sync.

Despite the heat in the shower, Kagura shivered at what she had been through and never touched herself again. Her master interrupted her thoughts and entered the shower, before pushing her against the wall, kissing her deeply and possessively, biting her lower lip until it bled. He pulled back and looked deeply into her ruby red eyes.

He held her face into his large hands, feeling her smooth soft skin on his fingertips. As they both stared into each others eyes, they realized they shared a deep connection of ownership between master and slave. They kissed again, except this time, it was soft and no biting was involved.

She felt Sesshomaru's arousal pressing into her belly and she let out a soft moan, wanting him in her again, despite her soreness from the last fucking. Sesshomaru gave in to his deep desires and roughly grabbed Kagura's legs, lifting her up and slamming her hard against the wall. "Guide me inside you, slut." He growled, ready to fuck her again.

Kagura did as he commanded and reached down between their bodies so they can become one. As soon as the tip was inside of her, Sesshomaru thrust his hips upward, while his hands on Kagura's shoulders pushed her downwards. He continued that motion for a while, Kagura also moved her hips in time with his, wanting him badly and not caring about how rough he was. He finally pushed inside her one more time, letting his embedded cock shoot a fresh load of cum into her contracting womb. Her tight sheath squeezed him as she climaxed, milking him and not letting him leave no matter what. He slowly, and with some difficulty, pulled himself out of her, the suction in her cunt not making it easy but he finally got free. "It seems your cunt doesn't want to let me go." Her master said as he gently let go of her legs.

He prepared to catch her as she fell, her legs not being able to stand up due to his violent assault. "Shh it's alright my beautiful pet, master has got you and he won't let you go." He whispered soothingly.

Kagura embraced her master back, loving his strong arms around her. Thoughts of escaping got dimmer and dimmer with each minute she hugged him. Though there was still that one voice that told her not to give in.

**Next Update: 9/16/2014**

**Sorry about the lateness. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Daddy**

The alarm clock going off finally woke them up from their deep and peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru got of out bed first and began to get dressed, as Kagura played with her cunt like he commanded. Sesshomaru just didn't enjoy physical sex, but he also enjoyed watching women masturbate. The way their long fingers played with their sweet lips just turned him on, but they didn't have time to fuck for he had somewhere to be.

Once he was fully dressed, he picked up a pistol in his dresser, then left and went downstairs to make sure things were prepared for the trip.

Kagura removed her fingers from herself and also began to dress. Everything about Sesshomaru screamed high class so it only made sense that his pet would also look high class as well. Unlike the other outfits that were kind of revealing, this outfit screamed "I'm Better Than You!"

It was a long black dress that flowed down to her ankles with a red belt that wrapped around her waist, making it look thinner. The shoes were high heels made by Christian Louboutin and colored candy red to match the belt and bring out the red in her eyes.

She looked in the mirror at herself and was happy with what she saw. She no longer looked like Kagura, the Hooters waiter, she in stead looked like a CEO but it doesn't matter what she looked like, she will always be Sesshomaru's pet and that scared her. She was quickly losing her identity.

She pushed that thought aside and put her hair in a tight bun with not a single strand sticking out before leaving the room. As she walked downstairs, her heels clicking against the hard wood, nearly all of the men stopped and stared at her, before getting back to work of course. One of the men, probably new, stared for to long, that he didn't notice Sesshomaru walking up behind him.

Sesshomaru looked at the man, who quickly apologized for staring at his masters pet, and went about his work. There was a hint of anger in his golden eyes and it looked as if he wanted to cut the man in half, but he simply held out his hand for Kagura to take, in which she did.

They rode in the truck with Sesshomaru on his phone growling at whatever insignificant creature was on the other line. They were holding hands the whole way to the airport but that was it. Kagura didn't look at Sesshomaru, she was instead looking out of the window.

Kagura's red eyes watched as life passed by. People laughing, talking and having fun. Women talking over drinks, more than likely gossiping. A deep yearning in Kagura's belly emerged. She wanted to be one of those people. To be able to go somewhere and be with her old friends.

As they arrived at the airport, they were brought to a closed off area where the private planes were. There were people standing outside, grabbing the bags, and Kagura was tempted to scream out for help. To let them know that she was kidnapped. All of those thoughts came into her mind but one thought beat them all. _Not Yet._

She told herself that all the time. Once, Sesshomaru left his cell phone around her but she told herself _Not Yet. _For the last couple of days Sesshomaru has been leaving a number of things around Kagura but she wouldn't go for it. She thought it was a trap, so Kagura could betray him and he kill her but she didn't defy him, not once.

They loaded onto the jet and Kagura was once again, amazed. The inside of the jet was cream colored with soft velvet couches. There was a table in the middle filled with fruits and bottles of expensive wine. Kagura sat down on one of the couches and let out a happy sigh. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, pulled out his laptop and began to work. A smile bloomed on Kagura's face as an idea struck her. She got down on both knees and crawled to him, trying to get in between his legs but she was quickly refused.

Sesshomaru's palm lashed out and struck her hard on the face, causing her to fall on her side. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He growled, his golden eyes glaring hatefully at her.

Kagura grew frightened but her master had asked her a question and she had to answer it. "I am sorry master. I just wanted to please you." She answered, stopping the tears before they fell.

He let out a deep breath and patted his knee. Kagura understood the motion and placed her head on his thigh. "I am not angry at you." He explained. "I am just a little stressed." His hand was soothing. He gently rubbed her head affectionately. "This business trip will is a family visit. I will be visiting my _beloved_ father."

The contempt in his voice as he spoke about his father was clear. She wondered what kind of relationship he had with his father. She knew soon that all of her questions would be answered.

X

They landed in Miami, Florida around noon. The bright sun nearly blinded her eyes but the fresh sea breeze filled her with excitement and thoughts of her past life emerged. A girl playing on the beach with her friends, getting drunk, and having fun. But she looked over at her master and she realized that that girl was dead and was never coming back for as long as he lived.

They drove over to the large private estate that his father owned. Beautiful black polished gates guarded the four story mansion, while palm trees danced in the wind. It was all so beautiful. Something you only see on T.V.

As they got closer to the house she noticed that her master looked rather uncomfortable and nervous. Seeing his nervousness in turn made her feel nervous. As the car came to a stop, Sesshomaru got out of the car and was greeted by a short man dressed rather nicely. "Mr. Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again.."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just tell me where my father is." He interrupted, clearly not having time to deal with empty words with no meaning or significance.

The man straightened up a little. "Your father is in the masters bedroom, waiting for you." He answered. Sesshomaru turned to Kagura. "Wait downstairs."

"Sorry Mr. Sesshomaru, but your father also wants your pet to come into the room as well." Sesshomaru balled his fist up but continued walking into the house. Kagura followed along, wondering what in the world did Sesshomaru's father want with her.

As they walked deeper into the lavish home, they passed two women whose beauty was extraordinary. One, with black hair that flowed with silk and another, with silver hair who resembled Sesshomaru slightly. Both were dressed in fine clothes and they laughed and talked over cups of wine. At the sight of Sesshomaru, the smiles on their faces fell off and a look of worry took it's place. Sesshomaru ignored both of them but the women then turned their attention on Kagura. She turned away, not wanting to look at them or their pitying glances.

They went to the masters bedroom and walked inside without knocking. The man who was Sesshomaru's father was also beautiful as well but unlike Sesshomaru, this man kept his hair in a ponytail. He looked no older than forty but he still possessed a strength in him that made Kagura shiver. Something in his golden eyes put her on edge and she realized that he possessed more cruelty in his pinky finger then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined.

"Father." Sesshomaru said in a way of greeting, though it held no warmth.

"Sesshomaru. It's nice to see you and who is this woman?" He asked, turning to Kagura. She forced out a small smile though her fear floated throughout the room.

"This is Kagura, my pet."

"And what a beautiful pet she is." He walked past Sesshomaru and moved towards Kagura. She tensed up at his closeness and did not move a muscle. His hands found there way onto her body, tracing her curves with his fingertips.

"Father, surely there is something you wanted to speak with me about?" He asked, his teeth clenching painfully at what his father was doing to his pet.

"Yes, I did want to speak with you about something, about her." He answered. His hand went iside her clothing and grabbed a breast before squeezing.

Kagura felt tears coming to her eye but she tried to keep them in, despite the fear within her. She realized that Sesshomaru's father wasn't doing this for pleasure but doing this to hurt Sesshomaru. It was all once again, a game, and it had just started.

"Kagura, you said your name was? Be a dear and get on your knees." He demanded. There was a playfulness in his voice but there was nothing playful about his hands being wrapped around her throat.

**Next Update: 9/20/2014**

**I have always loved Inu no Tashio and since he is rarely portrayed as a dark and cruel character, I had to add him in here as such.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Daddy Dearest**

"No." Sesshomaru said, anger clearly in his voice. "Kagura, I am you master and I refuse for you to get on your knees." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagura grew frightened at his tone of voice. He had gotten angry at her before, but this was completely different. Despite Sesshomaru's anger, Kagura was also worried about his father's anger, possibly more worried about his father's anger. Sesshomaru was straightforward with what he wanted while his father was very unclear. She knew he was doing this to piss his son off but how far would he go? Would he kill her?

Kagura truly didn't know.

The man still had his hand on her breast but he wasn't hurting her. Something about his cold quietness scared her more then Sesshomaru's angry words.

"I said get on your knees." His father commanded again, though he did not raise his voice. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, her master, and then looked at his father. Her choice already being made, she sunk to the ground.

"Good girl." He commented, once she was on her knees. "It is so good that you know who is in control, if only my son could learn that this could have been prevented." He undid the bun that bound Kagura's hair together, and instead let it fall down her back in beautiful waves.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and made her turn around to face him. Now she was on her knees and at eye level with his crotch. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Suck."

Without needing further instruction, she placed her lips on the tip and began to suck. It is said that the son is the shadow of the father, so she did what made Sesshomaru happy. Licking, sucking, and fondling his balls every so often.

"Seshomaru, you haven't seen your mother in a while, you should go speak with her." He said, clearly wanting to be alone with Kagura. When Sesshomaru didn't move, his father pulled out a knife and slashed Kagura in the neck with it. The cut went through the flesh of the tender skin, making her bleed and scream profusely, but she wouldn't die.

Sesshomaru turned to leave but as he got to the doorway, he stopped. "Father, don't kill her." He said, then left, closing the door behind him. Kagura would have seen the apologetic and angry look on Sesshomaru's face if she hadn't been clutching her neck wound.

As the door shut, sealing her in with her masters father, Kagura felt so much fear going through her that she had to control her bladder lest she piss herself. The man pulled his cock from her mouth and bent down to her eye level.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her injury to his neck before kissing it softly and lapping up some of the blood. "I mean you no harm, this is all just to teach my son who is boss." He said before straightening back up. He took the knife, that he stabbed Kagura with, back into his hand and looked at her with a sick smile on his beautiful face.

Kagura's eyes got wide at the sight and she got up and pushed Sesshomaru's father out of the way, not wanting to be hurt anymore. For some reason, he allowed her to go past him and open the door, but as soon as the door opened, he grabbed her hair and pushed her face first into the wall, causing her nose to bleed.

She felt his cold knife slide up her back, going over her spine and to front of her neck. "I fucked one of his whores before. I know very little of her but I do know that she was good, but are you better?" She couldn't see him but she could feel the smile on his face as he said those words.

He pushed her out into the hallway, wanting his two pets and Sesshomaru to hear him rape her. She landed on her side on the hardwood floor but he kicked her ribs causing her to turn onto her back. He climbed on top of her and forced her legs open but she had the audacity to strike him. After feeling her hand hit his face, he decided not to rape her anymore. He still had the knife in his hand and he used it.

He grabbed her hand and slipped the knife under her fingernail before ripping it off. Her screams went through the house but he was still able to hear one of his pets gasp in horror. It didn't matter though. Despite knowing him for years and both bearing him each a child, he remained cruel and still managed to shock them by his cruelty. He moved on to the second finger and ripped that nail off as well, the whore was still screaming but that only turned him on.

He heard steps but he didn't bother turning his head up to look at the person, but he could tell who it was.

"Isn't that enough?" The voice had a coldness to it.

Inu no Tashio raised his eyes and looked into golden ones. "Have you learned who is in charge?" He asked, looking down at Kagura who was crying and sniffing hysterically.

"Yes." He grumbled, looking at Kagura.

Inu no Tashio grabbed Kagura's breast one last time before getting to his feet and looking his son straight into the eye. Neither of them blinked, they just stood there, analyzing each other, searching for weakness. There was none to be found. Not in Inu no Tashio, anyway, but in Sesshomaru. His father could see clearly that he was starting to like this woman. The fact that he asked him not to kill her is proof enough.

"If you try to be in control again and make decisions without my consent, I will kill her. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagura and helped her to her feet, letting her lean upon him so she could walk. He took her downstairs, walking past his mother and Izayoi, ignoring their looks of concern and out of the house.

Kagura's cries had been reduced to soft weeping as she entered the truck once again. She looked down at her fingernails that were still bleeding as well as her nose. She was happy that her master had saved her but as she tried to snuggle up to him, he roughly pushed her off of him. She turned to look at him, wondering why he had rejected her when she finally noticed the furious look on his face.

"I told you not to get on your knees, bitch. You will pay for disobeying me."

**Next Update: 9/25/2014**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**: **Down Memory Lane**

Sesshomaru wasn't mad, he was absolutely furious. His teeth were grinding together painfully and his eyes were narrowed. Those around him could feel the anger rolling off of him and made sure they did everything perfectly. This meeting hadn't gone good at all. Him and his father had never gotten along, ever. His father wanted to be in charge of everything and everyone.

Just like him.

He once told his father that he can't control him the way he does his mother and his step mother, and Inuyasha. Inu no Tashio had laughed at that. He found his eldest son's so called bravery funny. Sesshomaru had turned red. No one had dared mock him to his face and continue living. Most people who did that would soon be without their skin but he couldn't hurt his father.

He tried though.

It had been when he had Rin as a pet. His father had intended to rape her but Sesshomaru stood up to him and punched him in the face. His father had looked at him for a long time before raising a finger to his face and feeling the blood trickling out of his nose. Then Sesshomaru's world went black.

He had woken up in his father's dungeon, tied down to a metal table. For once in Sesshomaru's life, he felt fear, true raw fear. It consumed him from the inside out. Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of pain, he used it, grew strong from it, and inflicted it. He was afraid of what his father was going to do to him, what his future was going to be.

His father pulled out a knife, no longer than four inches, and stabbed Sesshomaru in the stomach five times. It was no where near fatal or lethal, but it still hurt. There was a doctor on standby watching just in case things went wrong. Rin was there as well.

He had her tied by her neck from the ceiling, underneath her was a stool. She had to stand on her toes to keep from hanging herself, tears were streaming down her face. She had not gotten off easy, Sesshomaru could tell. Her face was swollen and she had a black eye and split lip. She was completely naked with pieces of her skin missing in certain areas.

Inu no Tashio, being ever playful with his cruelty, decided to play a fun game with the two of them. The game was simple. All Sesshomaru had to do was answer the question he asked and get the answer right, and he would let Rin go.

Inu no Tashio simply asked his son why was he angry. Sesshomaru answered because he hit him. It had been the wrong answer and he turned to Rin. He grabbed her left hand and used the knife he had stabbed Sesshomaru with on Rin. Gently, as if Rin was some kind of injured animal, he broke her index finger. Sesshomaru could hear the sound of it's snap a mile away and it echoed off the walls, as well as the scream that followed. Sesshomaru struggled in his confines to try and get away but they held him to tight.

"Now, why am I mad?" He asked again.

Sesshomaru thought for a long time, rather than giving him an answer. Finally, he came up with the best answer possible. "Because I don't know my place." He answered, with just a hint of meekness, though not to much.

His father had smiled at that. "Well, I was hoping to have this game last a little longer but you did get the question right, my son." He rubbed Sesshomaru's face gently and Sesshomaru was tempted to bite his hand but he didn't. He stepped back to where Rin was standing on the stool before kicking it out from her feet. She fell immediately and the noose tightened around her neck, causing her face to turn a bright shade of red.

"Father." Was all Sesshomaru said. He would never say 'please' nor would he beg but he knew his father understood what he wanted.

He grabbed a hunting knife and cut the noose off, letting Rin drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"I do hope you have learned a lesson, my son, or next time this will be a fatal game. But just to help you remember, I'm going to keep you locked down here for a day or two, consider it a parting gift. Oh but I will be taking your pet, I won't damage her cunt to much." He smiled and carried Rin off bridal style before leaving him down there.

His father had left him down there for two days with only water and stale bread. He felt like a prisoner and was extremely excited to hear the creek of the door open. He turned and saw Rin walking towards him or rather limping towards him. She was biting her lip to stop from crying out with each step she took. Sesshomaru could tell what had happened. His father had used her and he had not been kind at all.

She unlocked him from the table and they left his father's house together. Neither talking about what had happened. He took her to a private doctor and it was revealed that she had vaginal tearing and needed surgery. As the months went on, Rin grew big and Sesshomaru realized that she had gotten pregnant by his father.

He grit his teeth in anger and lashed out at her, striking her in the face and sending her crashing into the wall. He then began to beat her, at first it was just slaps but they soon turned into punches. Now that he thought about it, he should have never done it, but at that time he was filled with so much anger and hate.

After the beating came the fucking. Choking her over and over until she fainted then reviving her and choking her again. His anger had finally subsided and he let her go and went back to his own rooms. He was awoken by the sound of his alarm system going off and cursed. As he walked through his house, he called for Rin but noticed that she wasn't answering him.

His nerves got jumpy, he knew Rin would never betray him but it was still eating at him at the fact that she wasn't answering. He got to his alarm system and turned it off before checking his security cameras which confirmed that Rin had escaped. He had to stop himself from hitting the cameras or else they would have gotten the same beat down Rin got, though the cameras probably wouldn't scream and cry like her.

He went back upstairs and brought a piece of Rin's clothing down before going to the kennel and letting each of his dogs smell it. He then let them go, baying and barking loudly, and excitedly as they ran off to hunt Rin down.

They had caught her within half an hour, his dogs had taken a few bites but nothing fatal. He brought her back to his house, kicking and screaming, as he did so, and threw her onto the ground.

He kicked her ribs hard and grabbed a knife that he had taken with him earlier. He sat down on her chest, his knees on either side of her head and grabbed the end strands of her hair before scalping her alive. Her screams were like little daggers to his heart but he had to do it, it was the best way.

Once she was dead, he grabbed a chef's knife and cut a vertical line down her belly before pulling back the skin and opening her up. Due to the early stage of her pregnancy, there wasn't much of a fetus but that didn't stop him from cutting it out. He took the disgusting thing and put it in a box.

He had his men take the box and drop it off in front of his father's house, leaving a simple note that read. "Your son."

He was driven out of memory lane at the stop of the car and he decided that this place is the best place to punish Kagura. He wouldn't kill her like Rin but he would certainly teach her a lesson about what happens to pets when they disobey their owners.

**So your probably wondering why I ma****d****e Rin go through this. It's not her character I hate but the way ****her and Kagura****are portrayed**** in fanfiction. With Kagu/Sess, Rin is the nice sweet adopted daughter but with Rin/Sess, Kagura is the evil jealous bitch. I have read only one Kagu/Sess fiction where they portrayed Rin as the jealous bitch but in nearly every Rin/Sess fic, Kagura is always portrayed negatively. So I decided that I will NEVER let Rin be portrayed positively. In all of my stories, something bad will happen to Rin, no matter what.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Punishment**

The place the car stopped at was an old ran down street with barely any street lights working. It was dirty and filled with vile homeless people or drug addicted prostitutes willing to do anything for a buck. He decided that this is the perfect setting to deal out his punishment to his beautiful pet.

He rolled down the window so Jaken could hear him. "Pull up in the alleyway." He rolled back up the window and turned back to Kagura. "Now my sweet, it is time for your punishment." The car rolled into the alleyway, the bright lights flashing on the homeless and sending them running off to another hellhole for them to live at. Sesshomaru got out of the car and kindly helped Kagura out, rubbing her soft hand like a gentleman before escorting her to the side of the wall. He used one of his pocketknives to cut open her dress, letting it fall to the ground in a filthy puddle. Then he cut off her bra and panties and tossed them aside, her shoes as well.

Kagura was completely bare and exposed. The night chill making goosebumps arise on her skin, though she was certain most was from her fear and not the chilliness outside.

"Turn around pet and press your breasts up against the wall." Kagura did so, twisting her lips in disgust as she felt the dirt and grime get on her smooth skin. She then sensed her master backing up away from her and she turned her head around, wanting to see what he was doing. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw.

Her master was removing the thick leather belt that held his slacks up, looking at her as he did so and licking his lips. A simple motion that promised pain. He walked back up to her, pressing his muscular chest against Kagura's back and whispered. "Stay still pet and this will not last long, move and I will make this last for hours." He stepped back, looping the belt around his fist before letting the first strike come down.

To Kagura it sounded like a lightening bolt as the whip made contact with her skin. She screamed, loudly. Sesshomaru had made her accustomed to pain and even aroused by it but this was completely different. This was pain meant to bruise and wound, not pain meant to arouse. Sesshomaru struck her again, this time on her ass. Her legs nearly gave out as the blow was so hard and bitter.

In a pathetic attempt to not cause her body anymore harm, she placed her hands on her ass which effectively pissed off her master even more. "Did I tell you to do that, slut?" He yelled, his voice echoing in the alleyway. "Hang on right there, I will be back for you since you can't listen." He walked away from her and went to the driver's side of the car, pulling out his faithful driver Jaken, by the collar and leading him back to where he left Kagura. "Stand in front of her and hold her arms." He commanded.

Jaken pulled Kagura away from the wall and turned her towards him, careful not to let his gaze wonder down so he won't be on the receiving end of his master's wrath too. He grabbed her arms roughly, placing his hands on her upper arms and squeezing tight. In this position, Kagura's ass and back was at the complete mercy of her master. He brought down the belt harder then before and Kagura jumped into Jaken, desperate to escape, but it did her no good.

Sesshomaru struck her again and again, her legs finally gave out after stepping on some broken glass and injuring the bottom of her foot. Her knees fell to the ground but Jaken continued to hold her by her arms, not letting up. Instead of aiming for her ass, her master switched it up and started hitting her back. Her tears ran down her face, mixing in with the drool that flew from her mouth.

"You can let her go now." Sesshomaru said. Jaken released her arms immediately and she fell on the ground, her face landing on little rocks and pebbles. Sesshomaru was far to graceful to bend down, so he lifted her up by her waist, letting her lean back on him. "I hope you have learned your lesson, my sweet. Do not disobey me, no matter what."

"I p..p..promise I w..won't." She said, her words very incoherent due to her still sobbing.

"That is good to hear, Kagura. It puts my heart at ease." He carried or rather dragged her back to the car. Inside, he laid her head down on his lap, and gently rubbed her still tender back that was painted a red cherry shade decorated with lashes. They rode back to the house in silence. Every now and then Kagura would let out a little sob, but nothing more. She didn't want to give her master anymore reason to harm her.

As they pulled up to Sesshomaru's house, Kagura had fallen asleep, safe and sound in her master's lap. He woke her up with a gentle smack on the ass that felt a million times worse due to the beating. She jumped and yelped a little loudly but noticed her master's staring and said no more. They got out of the car, Sesshomaru helping her like always and went to the inside of the bedroom. Once inside, he instructed her to lay face down on the bed.

She grew frightened once again but her master assured her that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She calmed down slightly but tensed as she felt a damp wash cloth on her bare skin. Even something as soft as that felt like sand paper on her, but she didn't voice it. Once he was done, he applied some ointment to her that was soothing. It was cool to the touch which felt wonderful against her hot inflamed flesh.

"Thank you master. Thank you for helping me." Kagura said, looking up at him

"Your welcome, my pet." He kissed her back before getting undressed and hopping into bed with her. They fell asleep like that. Kagura on her front, whimpering a little as her master rubbed her back. Sesshomaru wasn't truly sleep, he just had his eyes closed. He was actually deep in thought, his thoughts around Kagura.

He didn't know how to explain it, all he knew was that he was feeling the same feelings he use to feel for Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't exaggerating when he said Kagura puts his heart at ease, it was true. He did feel a little uplifted being around Kagura which scared him a little. Kagura was only supposed to be a hole he could fuck, a toy he could inflict pain upon, not something he should like.

It was like a war going on inside of him. One part wanted to be with Kagura and wanted her to want him, but another part of him wanted to kill her, to see her face twisted in pain. He didn't want to get attached to her, but he did and he was.

Sesshomaru wanted to know what Kagura thought of him and would she betray him like Rin did. In order to see, he would have to test her. He was both happy and nervous of what the results would be.

**Next Update: 10/04/2014**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Test**

He had everything set up in place. He was going to test if Kagura was true or if she was a deception. If she failed the test, he would kill her. No doubt about that. He would make her death as painful as possible and remove an eye of hers and place it inside his chest with all of his other fallen pets. Sesshomaru really did hope she would past, even if he did enjoy torture. It was something about Kagura that he liked a lot and he didn't want to see her on the receiving end of his blade, but he would if he had to.

He commanded her to get dressed, wearing very casual but still sexy clothing. She wore some black skinny jeans and a white crop top with her hair in a messy bun. Her makeup was simple. Winged black eyeliner and just some clear lip gloss. Dressed down and wearing minimum makeup, Kagura still looked as stunning as ever.

There was a deep feeling in his stomach that resembled fear and nervousness. He pushed it down however because he couldn't change the future. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

He drove them downtown, no men, no limo just him and his pet before dropping her off in the mall. He gave her his credit card and told her to go shopping while he handled some business. She seemed uncomfortable at first, not wanting to get out of the car but with a reassuring smile from Sesshomaru, Kagura left. He watched her leave, eyes staring at her rounded firm ass, as she walked further away from him. His eyes soon turned into a glare as an innocent bystander had the nerve to stare at Kagura's ass as well but Sesshomaru drove off.

Sesshomaru parked away from the mall but still close enough to it so if something happened or if Kagura betrayed him, he could get away. He had men and women in place dressed as regular shoppers watching her. They each had a phone and would text him what was going on or what she was doing. She first went into Belk's and bought a couple of shirts, before going into the bathroom. He had a woman named Ayame follow her in there.

Ayame removed her lipstick and applied a fresh new color waiting for Kagura to come out of the bathroom stall. As she did, Ayame's green eyes locked on a bruise she was sure her boss had made. Sesshomaru had told Ayame to make conversation with Kagura and point out that she had a bruise and ask she got it from.

Kagura walked out of the stall and began washing her hands. She dried them off with some paper towels before fixing up her bun. Ayame looked at her in the mirror and smiled. "I like your shirt, it is very cute. Where did you get it from?" Ayame asked, sounding nice. She wanted to sound pleasant so Kagura could let her guard down. Ayame had known Sesshomaru for a while and worked for him as well. She knew he was crazy and knew that he would kill Kagura in a second if she betrayed him. Well that wasn't entirely true, Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her in a second. He would make her dying last for at least a day, maybe four hours if he was feeling kind. Ayame had to stop a shudder from happening, remembering Sesshomaru's last pet and how Ayame had to get rid of her body. She hoped she wouldn't have to get rid of Kagura's body, not because she cared about her, but because she had a nice date planned with her boyfriend and she didn't want to spend it cutting up Kagura's body into pieces to burn, but she would if she had to.

Kagura looked at the woman. She was beautiful as well, with red hair and green eyes that shone. She looked no older than Kagura herself but there was something in those green eyes that she didn't like. Even though there was a smile on her face, her green eyes had a maliciousness in them. Before meeting Sesshomaru, Kagura was completely ignorant to cruelty but now, she knew better. The woman in front of her seemed nice but Kagura knew better. "I got this shirt from... oh from Macy's." It was a lie because her master had gotten her this shirt but she couldn't exactly tell her that.

Ayame turned to Kagura, looking her directly in the eye instead of in the mirror. She flashed a smile showing off bright white teeth. "It's very pretty and the fabric looks so soft. Oh, what is that on your neck?" Ayame pointed towards Kagura's neck.

Kagura quickly turned red, embarrassed that someone had seen her master's love marks. She turned away from her, fidgeting with her nails. "It's nothing, just a simple accident."

"It doesn't look like nothing, it looks like a bruise caused by something or someone. Is someone abusing you?" Ayame asked.

Kagura had her head down, not looking Ayame in her green eyes. Ayame moved closer to Kagura, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I work at a shelter for abused women, I could help you escape the person who is hurting you. Is it your mom or a boyfriend?"

Kagura had heard enough. She threw the paper towels in the trash. "I said it's nothing, goodbye." She left out the bathroom heated that the woman was so nosy. If she would have turned back she would have seen the evil smile light up on Ayame's face.

Ayame reached into her pocket and text her boss, telling him that she did as he asked and Kagura didn't tell. She received a text back a few minutes later, telling her that her part was complete. She smiled happily, and left. Maybe she wouldn't be burying Kagura at all.

**Since this was so short, the next update will be tomorrow. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARDUST MIKO.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

Kagura left the woman's bathroom and headed towards the other woman's bathroom on the other side of the mall. During that time, she tried not to notice the men who kept staring at her or the men that asked for her phone number. There was a time when Kagura would have been flattered at them wanting her phone number but now all she felt was disgust. She didn't want another man on her or inside her. She wanted only her master. Only her sweet master to fuck her until she screams and begs. To make her feel the delicious pain that only he can make her feel on the verge of orgasm.

She was about to rush into the woman's rest room but she decided that she needed to think without interruptions and ran into the personal handicap bathroom. The bathroom was about as large as a guest bedroom with an even larger sink. Everything was built extra large to accommodate the people with disabilities. As soon as the door closed, she bursts into tears. A part of her wanted to stay loyal, very loyal, while another part of her wanted to be free. To go out to the movies with her friends. Hell, she even missed her job. The men trying to grope her and fondle her. She missed it all. It wasn't a perfect life or the life of the rich and famous but it was her life.

She pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse and was about to wipe off the mascara when the door slowly started to suddenly open. She could have cursed. She was looking a complete mess with tears and mascara running down her cheeks and she forgot to lock the door. She was about to tell the person someone was in there but she then seen the silver hair that she knew all to well.

She didn't know whether to cry or fling herself into his arms. It was his fault that she was in this predicament in the first place. If she wanted to, she could put him behind bars for a long time, but a part of her soul ached at the thought of Sesshomaru in prison. Though she didn't appreciate what he had done to her, a part of her truly did love him and for as long as she lives, she could never forget him or the extreme limits of pleasure and pain he brought her to.

He opened the door and stared down at her. Kagura looked at him, looked into his golden eyes that were staring into her red ones. He took a step closer and closer until he was in the room with her and then closed the door. As he moved towards her, Kagura felt fear, true fear. The same fear she felt when she was first kidnapped. That day seemed so long ago but it all brought memories back to her now. As he stepped closer to her, Kagura began to stand up and scoot back into the wall.

Sesshomaru noticed her fear and stopped walking towards her. He instead just studied her for a moment taking in her distressed state. Finally he spoke. "Come to me." His voice neutral.

If it had been any other time, Kagura would have moved as the words left his mouth. She would have moved happily, ready to be in her master's arms again but this time she did not. She knew that she would get punished for not obeying him but she didn't care. He was not speaking to Kagura the pet, he was speaking to Kagura the person. The woman that worked at Hooters and cussed men out daily.

She looked at his face and he had one eyebrow raised, probably questioning why she was not listening but Kagura didn't care. What happens, happens, and she won't be able to stop it. She could scream of course, but she knew that Sesshomaru was smart enough to carry some kind of weapon that could silence her before a word left her mouth.

Her master walked closer to her and closer. Finally, he was about an inch away from her. She could feel his breath on her neck as she kept her head down and eyes on the ground. He used his hand to lift her chin up to stare into her eyes. What he saw there, she didn't know, but Kagura knew she saw a monster before her.

He rubbed the side of her cheek softly. "Why didn't you come to me?" He murmured, his lips hovering by her ear.

She heard his question but couldn't answer him. She instead kept her head down on the ground but her eyes widened as she felt his hand on her body. He moved his hand from her back to her ass, cupping it gently.

Kagura pushed his hand away, something she had never did before. "No." She whispered.

His head shot back, looking her in the eyes intently, surely thinking he didn't hear what he just heard. "What did you say, pet?" He asked, his eyes daring her to repeat the word he said. Someone of Sesshomaru's status doesn't get told no. The word was not used when it pertained to him.

Kagura's gaze hardened. "I said 'no,' and I am not your pet." Her voice held some strength in it and she could tell that he was shocked.

His shocked expression turned into one of anger before turning into one of a predator. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her roughly into the wall. One hand came up to cover her mouth while the other reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife. She was afraid he might cut her up but she didn't feel the steel on her skin at all. But she soon felt her pants become less tighter and she realized that he was cutting them.

He dropped the hand that held the knife and instead placed his hand down her pants and into her panties. She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge. As she did so, his grip tightened around her neck. It was terrible and pleasurable at the same time. Soon, she felt his fingers playing with her clitoris and she wanted to scream out in rage and pleasure.

She tried again to move his hand but this time he slapped her face, splitting her bottom lip. He bit down on the lip that was now oozing blood and stuck his tongue into her mouth. As she felt the slippery appendage in her mouth, she bit down hard. He backed away from her and slapped her in the face. This time the blow sent her falling to the ground. Though the hard ground smacked her in the face, Kagura did not cry out.

She felt her master's shoe kick the side of her body. "So you want to bite me bitch, huh?" He kicked her again, sending her onto her back. He climbed on top on her and grabbed her neck before squeezing tightly until there was no more air coming into her body. "I can kill you now, slut. Your body turning into worm food as you rot in the ground while I continue living. Is that what you want?"

Of course she couldn't answer with his hands around her neck, but she tried. Her voice coming out in small gasps and whispers. Even that didn't deter him or cause him to remove his hands.

She was becoming lightheaded now, her vision faded into black. She had never been a holy woman but she prayed that she didn't die in some dirty bathroom on the dirty filthy floor.

She hoped some God in heaven would hear her plea as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

**I honestly don't know when the next update will be but don't worry, it will be in the next couple of days. I won't ever go more than two weeks without letting you know that I won't update. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: An Act of Betrayal**

Sesshomaru's golden predatory eyes watched Kagura's red eyes roll back into her head. Her hands stopped moving, muscles relaxing, but she still continued trying to breathe. He could feel how her stomach was trying to force air into it's body but was unable to due to his hands around her throat and his weight on her abdomen. He was going to continue keeping his hands on her neck until she stopped breathing and died, but a knock on the bathroom door stopped him. He removed his hands from her neck and stood up. Straightening his clothes and leveling his voice, he said. "Someone's in here." His voice was calm, though on the inside Sesshomaru was cursing. He should have contained his anger until he got home.

Though Sesshomaru wasn't worried, nor could he get into trouble with the law, it was still better to keep his illegal activities on the low. Both his brother and his father was fed up with him and he had been drawing the eyes of police lately and he didn't mean that as a figure of speech, but he meant it literally. Police had been following him and watching his every move so he plucked out some of their eyes as a warning and sent it to their chief. He still remembered their screams echoing off the walls, as he removed the sockets from their eyes, while they futilely thrashed about in their restraints. He had been in a great mood that day. Him and Kagura had fucked numerous times and he walked downstairs with an unusual smile on his face as he went into the torture chamber where his sweet victims were waiting. He was tempted to have Kagura come down and help him but when he went upstairs and saw her lying peacefully in their bed, he would feel like a monster waking her up, so she slept through the Hell he was putting those men through. He sent the eyes to the police department and they stopped following him ever since.

Jaken's voice went through the other side of the door. "It's me, boss." The door was locked but Jaken managed to break it by using a pocket knife he always kept on him. He opened the door and walked in, seeing his boss looking down at his pet, Jaken grew nervous at the sight. Sesshomaru was very clever and he would never do something as foolish as kill a girl in the bathroom at the mall, in front of thousands of people. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kagura's body move, breathing in air. If she had died, Jaken would have went to the police and lied about what happened before having to get rid of her body. He hated getting rid of bodies. They took to long to cut up and the bodies would start to stink and decay.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed.

"911, what is your emergency?" A female operator asked.

"My girlfriend is lying on the floor, unconscious. She had an asthma attack." Sesshomaru lied. Bruises were popping up on Kagura's neck as he spoke but he didn't care. They would take her to the hospital and ask questions and Kagura would lie for him. If Kagura didn't lie for him, if she told the truth, she would go missing as soon as she stepped out of the hospital.

Same old, same old.

He hung up the phone after answering a couple of her questions. He looked at Jaken and told him to go outside and led the ambulance workers into the bathroom. He knelt down next to Kagura, rubbing strands of hair out of her face. He was tempted to rip a fist of it out of her skull but he stopped himself and instead rubber her head. She was a good pet and she would come through, he knew it.

The workers came in and lifted her body onto the stretcher. As they left the room, Sesshomaru went with them and ignored the eyes of the numerous people in the mall following him. They rode in silence, an oxygen mask over Kagura's mouth and they kept asking Sesshomaru questions about the incident.

_What happened? _

_Is this the first time it happened?_

_Where is her inhaler?_

_Is she allergic to any medicines?_

Sesshomaru answered as much as he could while playing the distressed loving boyfriend worried over his woman. A part of it was an act, but apart of it was true. Sesshomaru was worried over Kagura and he feared that he had over did it. Seeing her dead without him doing so made him uneasy. He had to stop himself from biting his nails, something he did when he was extremely nervous, and just placed his hands on his knees, rubbing them.

The person in the ambulance noticed the bruises forming around Kagura's pale neck and gave Sesshomaru an accusing stare. Sesshomaru stared right back at him with an even more menacing stare that clearly said 'Don't ask or you will die.' The man broke eye contact with him quickly and wrote a couple of things onto the clipboard he was holding. Sesshomaru was tempted to grab it from him but he stopped, it wouldn't look right. He instead looked at Kagura, heard her heavy breathing and hoped she would be alright. He wasn't worried about her telling them anything because he has faith in her.

They made it to the hospital and Sesshomaru was forced to wait in the lobby. He sat down and played with his fingers before receiving a text message from Jaken. He stood up and walked out of the hospital and got into the car that was waiting for him, before punching the side of the door with his bare fist, raging over his foolishness. His hand instantly hurt but he barely noticed the pain. He was to busy criticizing himself over and over, thinking at how dumb he was to think that Kagura was ready. Despite his anger, his mind exploded with all the delicious painful acts he would put Kagura through when they released her from the hospital.

The thought of her face contorted in pain made Sesshomaru hard and he pulled out his cock, stroking himself to the thought of her blood on his lips and hands before coming weakly over the seats. The orgasm did only a little to calm him down but as he thought about his current situation, he grew back furious. He wanted to hurt something or someone but restrained himself. There would be enough time when Kagura came home and he could take his frustrations out on her. It was her fault after all.

They went to McDonald's but Sesshomaru only ordered a medium fry and a berry smoothie before getting back into his car and heading home. He flew through the large but empty house and headed to his office. The outrageous amount of paperwork abandoned, due to his attention on Kagura, took over his mind. He read each letter and made the appropriate calls before receiving a phone call from the hospital.

Kagura had woken up they needed him to come pick her up. He dropped the papers that were in his hands quickly, and hurriedly, grabbed his coat before hopping into the car and ordering Jaken to drive. Sesshomaru's heart was beating fast, excited that Kagura was alright, and he grew unusually impatient that he ordered Jaken to drive faster and faster until they reached the hospital. He pulled up at the entrance, ignoring the "Do Not Park Here" signs and got out. As he walked through the doors, he didn't see Kagura, and he looked around, confused, before he felt the slap of steel around his wrists from two officers behind him.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Kagura Hitomi."

**I should upload this week because I won't be so busy. I'm thinking maybe Thursday but I am not sure.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: To Capture A Master**

Victory, sweet victory. He tasted it in his mouth and savored the sweet juicy taste. He could feel it in every inch of his body, from his toes to the fingers in his hands. This is what he craved for, for so many years. He finally had the bastard Sesshomaru in his custody and he would put him away for a long time.

Everybody knew Sesshomaru was a criminal and had a habit of turning women into his nasty sex slaves, but despite all of his crimes against humanity, he was rich and had great connections that helped him overtime. Sesshomaru could be videotaped committing a crime but people, in fear, will say it wasn't him but just some man that looked like him but this time, Koga wasn't having it. This time he had a woman who could testify. All the other women Sesshomaru kidnapped are rotting in the ground right now so they can't help but Kagura can.

Koga was the chief of the police department and he was over flooded with rage and anger when he received a package from that haughty bastard Sesshomaru with eyeballs in it. He swore from that day forth he would make the man pay dearly and would not stop until he was either dead or behind bars for the rest of his life, he preferred the first option. With Sesshomaru dead he couldn't harm anybody anymore. With him behind bars, he would probably be able to get out in a couple of years or still manipulate his men into doing his bidding on the outside.

He sat in his office, smiling at the stack of paper that would usually piss him off, with bright glee. He waited and waited for them to bring him in there just so he could interrogate him.

'What a joyous day indeed.' Koga thought.

X

The cold steel bit into his wrists planting an even deeper scowl on his angry face. The officers read him his Myranda rights and proceeded to put him in the back of his car. Yes, Sesshomaru was furious but he contained himself. It would be bad for him to lash out at the police officers, so he endured it with the grace only Sesshomaru possessed. There was enough time for him to torture them when he got out.

He eyed Jaken as the vehicle took off and Jaken nodded his head in understanding. Jaken had worked for him the longest and they were so close that all Sesshomaru had to do was look at him and Jaken would understand what he meant or wanted. Sesshomaru knew that if all else fails, Jaken would always come through and have his back no matter what. Loyalty meant everything to him and those that were not loyal would pay. Kagura should have known that when you cross Sesshomaru, you lose more than your money and not even death could save you from the sharp knife that would be planted under your skin for hours.

He laid his head against the uncomfortable leather of the back seat and let out an annoyed sigh, ready to go home. The officers heard and proceeded to be assholes.

"I'm sorry pretty boy. I know your only accustomed to the finest leather and other expensive shit like that but your with us now. We finally got your high and mighty ass. A shame, the untouchable is now touchable." To accent his point, the officer jabbed him in the ribs with his black stick.

Sesshomaru winced but he didn't cry out. He wouldn't give these bastards the happiness to see him in pain. So he ate the pain and chewed on it thoughtfully as he relaxed a bit more. He thought about Kagura. He was hurt that she had betrayed him and she would be punished for it as soon as he got out. If her or any of these bastards thought they could keep him, they had another thing coming. Sesshomaru was a very powerful man, with or without, his brother and father. He always got out of every situation he was in.

They pulled up to the police department and every one turned their heads to watch the mighty Sesshomaru walk into the building in handcuffs. They wanted to bring him to his knees and humiliate him but he wouldn't let them take away his pride so he walked in, head held high and smiled at everyone who looked his way. He even winked at one woman and she quickly looked away.

They brought him to an investigation room before removing his handcuffs and leaving him alone. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and breathed deep. Things would be alright and this would all be in the past once he punished Kagura. He put his head down on the table and decided to rest for a little while.

X

Koga timed this perfectly. He seen Sesshomaru put his head down and waited for about an hour or so to walk in. As he did so, he opened the door quietly and stepped in, not wanting to wake Sesshomaru just yet. As he got closer to the table, he slammed his fists down onto the steel table, violently waking Sesshomaru up.

"Good morning, miss. Would you like some coffee?" He asked, mocking his long hair and pretty looks.

Sesshomaru raised his head and wiped his eyes before glaring up at the police chief. He had met him a couple of times and the meetings never went well. Sesshomaru had tried to buy the man and get him to work for him but Koga had refused, throwing the money Sesshomaru offered him in his face. Sesshomaru broke his arm for that and they hadn't seen each other since.

"Can this be... Koga the police chief? Last time I saw you, you were screaming in pain at your broken bloodied arm. Tell me mister, when did your arm stop bleeding?" Sesshomaru was still as fearless as ever and he really didn't care what Koga had to say. In the end it would all work to Sesshomaru's favor.

Koga got quiet before smiling at him. His icy blue eyes connecting with Sesshomaru's golden ones. They both looked at each other. "Well I went to the hospital and they healed it, otherwise how would I be able to kick your high and mighty ass?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and shot Koga a sweet smile. "I would like a layer, mister." He waved a dismissive hand, like a king would do to a servant. "Go dog and do as I say, oh and I want my phone call to." Sesshomaru said, pushing his hair over his shoulder and smiling seductively at the other man.

Koga walked over to Sesshomaru, returning his seductive smile. "You are not the master of this place, I am." He grabbed the back of his hair and pushed his head down onto the steel table. He let go of his hair and was excited at the trickle of blood that left his lips.

Sesshomaru glared at him and licked his lips before smiling like a predator looking at his prey. "For every drop of blood that is spilled from my body, that will account for one body." Sesshomaru said, his eyes filled with dark cold promise.

**Next Update: Sometime in the future. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Prize**

She laid back into the soft pillows of the hospital bed she was in, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. She wondered about how her death would be. Would they lock her master, no Sesshomaru up? Will he get out and Kagura join the bodies of the women he killed? Would a body part of hers go into that creepy chest under Sesshomaru's body, the only reminder that Kagura had been on this Earth.

She hoped not but she knew that hope wasn't enough. She is sure that the other women hoped and hoped but what good did it do them. She rubbed her neck, dotted with black fingerprints, a memento of her master.

She had been laying down, nearly fading back into unconsciousness as a man walked into her room. For a moment, she feared it was Sesshomaru but this man was different. He didn't have silky silver hair, he had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Those same blue eyes pierced into her, as if he was looking into her soul as he asked her some questions.

What's your name?

Where do you live? 

What's your connection to Sesshomaru?

Do you know how you got here?

Kagura answered each question as best as she could except the last. She knew Sesshomaru had been choking her but she didn't tell him that. She simply said she didn't know. A lie, a lie she knew he knew. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her shoulders softly but didn't remove his hand as he spoke.

"Listen, you were hurt and he attempted to kill you. Whatever you know, you need to say or else the killings won't stop." He had said in his deep dark voice. She could tell he was a little agitated at her for lying but he didn't call her out on it.

Kagura continued to answer his question saying she didn't know. The hand that was on her shoulders squeezed tightly and her head turned sideways in a pathetic attempt to get it off of her. She began to scream out in pain because he was hurting her but he would not let go. She wondered why her screaming didn't bring a nurse or a doctor in but she quickly learned that the man was head of the police department and no one would go against him. He got answers the way he got answers or no one would dare disrupt him. She finally relented and told him everything she knew.

Koga smiled. It was an ugly smile that reminded her of Sesshomaru and she felt a chill go through her. Once she had told him everything except where Sesshomaru lived, he got up and left without so much as a goodbye or backwards glance. She feared that she had just sentenced her death but that was crazy. Koga would need her to testify so perhaps he would keep her safe. Despite that thought, she still wept, there wasn't anything that could keep Sesshomaru away from her if he really wanted to hurt her.

Kagura suddenly felt cold for a reason and she shivered without knowing why.

X

The door opened and as expected, a couple of lawyers dressed in exquisite suits walked in. No doubt Jaken had understood Sesshomaru well and called them in. After all, Sesshomaru had the three lawyers on speed dial. Naraku, Miroku, and Hakudoshi. All of them were dressed to perfection with not a wrinkle in their clothes and not a strand of hair out of place. The three of them were top earners and was known for getting their clients off the hook one way or the other. Sesshomaru knew all three on a personal level, because he sometimes had shit that he got into that he needed help getting out of, such as this.

Naraku was the greedy one, and the one that had unethical ways of making sure his client wins, such as a judge accidentally going missing before the court case. Miroku was the charming one. He could wink or smile at the jury and the jury would find his client not guilty even if he was recorded as clear as day killing someone. Even if his DNA or his finger prints were on the gun, they would find him not guilty.

Hakudoshi was also unethical. He wouldn't kill judges or wink at the jury, he would simply make a couple of phone calls and the next day, the judge's wife and kids were accidentally killed in some car wreck or they drowned in a pool, or they were struck by lightning. One way or another they would all die by accident and the judge would have his mind made up and give the client probation.

Those were the best lawyers Sesshomaru knew and they always got him off the hook with probation.

Naraku stood on Sesshomaru's left side, Hakudoshi on the right, and Miroku behind him. Together they were a force to be reckoned with and this would all be over in a couple of days.

Naraku spoke first, in that calm but uppity voice of his. "I understand my client is under arrest for the kidnap of Kagura but it is all just a lie." He said, with the smile he always wore. It was a smile that let the person know that he, Naraku, was better than them.

That smile pissed Koga off even more due to the easiness Naraku felt. All four of them thought of Koga as a simple joke, not worthy of a second glance.

Koga placed his palms flat on the table. "It is not a lie. There are bruises surrounding her neck, bruises that were caused by his..." Koga made a rude gesture at Sesshomaru. "...hands. The woman even said that he did it."

Hakudoshi spoke next. "Do you have a written confession from the victim or is this simply he say she say? Can we speak with the victim?" He asked.

"No the victim is in the hospital due to him." Koga answered, angry at their insolence. They spoke to him as if he was just a child arguing about wanting more candy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Ask your pointless questions, let our client out on bail and we can all go home, so let's begin shall we?" Naraku said.

Koga sat down in the chair across from Sesshomaru not bothering to get the other three chairs to sit in for they weren't important. "You called the police and said Kagura had an asthma attack, do you deny it?

Sesshomaru took a breath before answering, getting ready to play the grief stricken boyfriend worried over his lover. "She just stopped breathing so I assumed she had asthma. We haven't been dating that long so I couldn't be sure, chief." He said the name with a sneer, not bothering to hide his displeasure of Koga.

They asked him so more questions and Sesshomaru responded as shallow as possible. Every now and then his lawyers would lean down and whisper into his ear. Telling him what to say and what not to say or answer.

Finally, they set a bail price and Koga forbid Sesshomaru from going within 50 feet of Kagura. Sesshomaru agreed, paid the bail, and left. On his way out, he turned and smiled at Koga and asked, "How is your family doing? I'm sure they miss you so much." Then he left and went into the car that was waiting for him.

He closed the door and instead of going home, he went somewhere else. An old trailer park filled with disgusting people, the scum of Earth. They stopped in front of one of the houses and both him and Jaken got out, readying their weapons.

An old woman with lines all over her face and red eyes opened the door and before she could ask who was it, a bullet was lodged in her forehead and splattered the wall behind her with her brains and blood. The husband came next and he met the same fate as the old woman. At the sound of loud ear piercing gunshots, the baby woke up and began crying. Sesshomaru contemplated killing the baby that looked to be a couple of months old but he refrained and instead took her with him. She would be useful soon enough.

They then went home, a pleasant smile on Sesshomaru's face. He was so happy that he whistled to the baby he had tossed roughly on the floor of his car.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Eyes**

Her nurse, who was not much older then Kagura herself, handed her her own personal cell phone which Kagura would use to call a relative. Kagura thought about using the hospital's phone but she feared Sesshomaru might have someone listening or recording her conversation so the nurse's cell phone was the safest option. She waited until the nurse left the room to make her call. Due to her being in the hospital, she had become very paranoid, searching for enemies who may be lurking, waiting for her to make a mistake.

She couldn't sleep either. Each time she tried she feared she would wake up in Sesshomaru's torture chamber, strapped to that metal table and staring up into golden eyes that hated, or someone would slit her throat while she slept. If she had a choice, she would rather it be the second option then the first.

As the nurse left the room, Kagura looked at the phone for a couple of seconds, wondering who she would call. Kagura had a lot of relatives but she never spoke to them because they lived so far. Her aunt and uncle stayed close to the city and would allow her to stay with her if she asked but she didn't want to be anywhere near the city. She wanted to leave the state for a long time. She knew that no matter how long she went without seeing Sesshomaru, his anger at her betrayal would never die down nor would he let bygones be bygones. He would always hunt her and if given the chance Kagura knew he would kill her in the most brutal ways, as well as those who tried to aid her which is why she couldn't go to her aunt and uncle.

As she looked at the glowing keypad of the phone, Kagura had to think for a second just whose number she would dial before she decided to call Kanna, her sister.

She had to think for a moment about what her sister's number was before remembering it. The phone dialed once and twice before the voice of her sister came though. "Hello." Her voice was the same Kagura thought. But of course her voice would be the same. Why would her voice change overtime?

"Hey sister, it's me Kagura." Kagura didn't know why she introduced herself, Kanna only had one sister, Hell, she only had one sibling.

"Oh, hello Kagura, how are you?" She asked. Upon first hearing Kanna's voice, one would think she was emotionless and uncaring but Kagura knew better. Her sister Kanna never showed emotions that was true, but she did care about Kagura in her own personal way. She would never say 'I love you' or 'I miss you' but Kagura knew in her heart she truly did.

"I am in the hospital. I need a safe place to stay, somewhere out of the state." Kagura never asked to stay with Kanna. In actuality, Kagura never asked Kanna for anything. Even as a child she would just say what she wanted and Kanna never refused her or had any objections, and this was the same.

"You can stay at my house, do I need to come get you?"

Kagura twirled a strand of her black hair between her fingers before answering. "Yes but come get me late at night." She didn't want to put Kanna in harm's way but she didn't want to be in harms way herself.

"Okay. After I get off of work I will get you." And just like that, Kagura had a safe place to stay.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." The phone went dead instantly which at first caused Kagura's heart to skip a beat, wondering if someone had gotten to Kanna as they spoke, but Kagura relaxed, remembering the billions of times her and Kanna spoke and her sister would hang up without so much as a 'goodbye or 'speak to you later.'

Kagura laid back in her bed, and placed the phone on the table beside her for the nurse to come get. Her eyes got droopy from a lack of sleep but she forced herself to stand and stretch to drive the sleep away. She slipped her feet into the shoes the hospital gave her and went out of her room, needing to walk.

Despite being happy her sister would get her, Kagura still felt like a sitting duck, waiting for the predators to rip her limb from limb. She needed to walk but not to far or else someone might see her and she didn't need that.

She breathed deeply, taking in the air and her surroundings. Nurses were talking, patients were visited by their worried loved ones, and doctors were going through heaps of manilla folders. It seemed like a regular and normal hospital day for the people in there but Kagura knew better. Their lives would continue to go on and they would live in peace and happiness, but Kagura would be hunted.

Forever looking over her shoulder and sleeping with one eye closed was her fate.

X

His gun sat nicely in his right hand while his other hand pulled back the blinds smothered by the purple curtains his wife had picked out. Every muscle in his body was tense and one would think he was getting ready to go to war from the way he was standing, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Ever since arresting Sesshomaru, a lot of cars had been parked in his neighborhood. It wasn't near the holidays so there was no reason why so many would be in his neighborhood at a time like this. Still, Koga was no idiot and he knew he would be in danger.

His blue eyes locked onto a car that had just pulled up and parked by the stop sign down the road. It was pass midnight with the street lights on and everybody in their beds sleeping comfortable, so why would someone come to this neighborhood this late at night?

The person inside stepped out of the car and did a little stretch before bending down and grabbing a... purse. A purse. So the driver was a woman. That made Koga raise an eyebrow. Sesshomaru had all types of people under his control that worked for him and performed ungodly deeds at the snap of his fingers but he had never seen a woman work for him before.

The woman looked into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Koga could see the light from the phone illuminating her features. He couldn't get a clear look at her face but he knew she was no ordinary woman. He could tell by the way she so casually leaned against the car without no worry or concern. A regular women would be at least a little frightened about being out so late without anybody there with her but this woman acted as if the sun was out and a million cops was protecting her.

She placed her phone back into her purse and got back inside of the car and drove off. Koga was puzzled at this. He thought for certain she would try to come to his house and kill him. Koga himself was prepared to paint his carpet with her blood and brains or anybody else who tried to harm him or his family.

He backed away from the window and sat down on the bed, placing his gun beside him. Koga was far to paranoid and people may say that's a bad thing but it actually isn't. Once, when he had been the chief for only a couple of years, he was less paranoid and he ended up falling into the hands of the twisted monster named Sesshomaru.

The bastard had smiled as he broke Koga's arm and Koga swore then and there that he would make that monster pay for his crimes against him and his fellow officers. He had been in that debt for a long time but now he is about to make good on it and pay it back with interest as he promised. He would be doing the world and young women a huge favor by ending Sesshomaru's life.

He stood back up and looked back out the window and didn't see the car or any other unknown car in his neighborhood. He was just about ready to go to bed when he got a text on his phone. He usually turned it off at night so the blasted thing wouldn't wake him and he could get some sleep but he kept it on just in case he would be needing back up or help.

He unlocked the touch screen and realized he received a text from an unknown number. He read it and his blue eyes over flooded with anger.

_We have your sister._

He jumped up and quickly put on his clothes. His wife awakened at the sound of his frantic moving and questioned what was going on.

"Those bastards have my sister." He said, forcing his legs into pants. He called for backup and left his house, but not before giving his wife a gun. He rushed to his car and headed towards his sister's house with the speed of an airplane. He ran stop signs and red lights alike, needing to go to his sister and save her if there was still time left to.

As he came into her neighborhood, he saw the flashing lights of police along with his sister, wearing a pink robe, who looked as if she had just woken up from sleep. Her face was twisted in a scowl and she was glaring at the officers. As he got out of the car, she spotted him and began to fuss.

"What is the meaning of this, brother?" The way she said the word you would have thought she said enemy.

He walked up to her and inspected her body. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"NO! I am sleepy as fuck and have somewhere to be in the morning."

Koga looked at her house and then looked at the officers who had gathered there at his command. The door to her house was perfectly in tact and his sister was also in tact. No broken bones or missing limbs like he feared. Just a grumpy frown on her face and her hair a wild jungle.

Nothing seemed wrong or out of place but...

His eyes widened for the fifth time that night and he got back into his car. He heard his officers screaming at him but he didn't care. He turned the key, hearing the ignition come to life and drove off. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision, but he didn't let them fall. Nothing could distract him right now.

He needed to get home.

He drove up to his house and stopped in front of it, not even turning the car off. Running as fast as he could, he went to the door and noticed that the lock had been torn.

As he took the first step inside and turned on the light, what he saw nearly made him faint. He grabbed the wall for support but his legs couldn't take the weight of his upper body and he fell to the floor.

_Drip drip drip drip_.

The dripping wouldn't stop. It kept going, hitting the carpet and as quiet as it was, the dripping sounded life a waterfall was in the house.

He looked up again, looked into _those_ eyes again. They stared right back at him, accusing him and condemning him and Koga screamed in pain.

**Author's Note: It's not what you think. **

**I should update before the week is over. **


End file.
